


竹馬竹馬二十題

by purplesk



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Childhood, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>很多事，都是從小開始培養的，例如戀情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 認錯性別的初見

**Author's Note:**

> Percival的名字為私設。題目來源：http://titlelist.lofter.com/post/1ecf0a_1a3eb98

　　

　　要怪就怪比Egbert年長十歲的姊姊心血來潮，硬逼Egbert穿上她十歲時的粉嫩藍色的蕾絲洋裝——根據受害者表示，那是因為他與姊姊比賽西洋棋，他的姊姊趁他不注意時偷犯規，還打死不承認，結果受害者輸了棋並被要求願賭服輸，條件居然是要穿上姊姊小時候的洋裝。

　　這還不打緊，Egbert的姊姊半哄半騙地將他拐出家門，結果穿著裙子非常彆扭的Egbert居然不小心摔了一跤，而此窘境還被剛搬來此社區的、隔壁班的、聽說也是一名足球健將的James Spencer撞見。

　　Egbert趕緊站起身來，假裝沒事地快速奔跑逃離現場。直到隔天上學時，James Spencer在走廊上遇到自己時，詫異地睜大了眼睛，並且說了一句讓當時Egbert很想直接捅他一刀的話。

　　

　　『你是男的？』

　　Egbert冷冷地回了一句：『在生物學上，我是雄性。』接著，他抱著一大疊書轉身離開。

　　

　　不是一個漂亮的開場，卻也變成兩人永遠都銘記在心的初遇。

　　

　　「當時你穿裙子的感覺如何？」James Spencer喝了一口Vesper，他就是喜歡這種James Bond的風格。

　　聳聳肩，坐在一旁的朋友也喝了一口手中的琥珀色飲品，「覺得涼涼的，不大喜歡。」

　　「但我很懷念你穿那件洋裝的樣子。」

　　

　　Egbert狠狠地瞪了身旁那掛著笑容的朋友一眼，無論對方是調侃抑或嘲弄，他個人可一點都不想回想那段往事。

　　

　　「很可愛。」他認真道，「搞不好就是那個時候，我對你一見鍾情。」

　　

　　完美貴公子Egbert Culpepper沒有回應，只是再啜了一口酒精飲品，以James Spencer的甜言蜜語佐味。

　　


	2. 一個上房揭瓦一個替他挨打

　　小男生們的同儕較勁似乎是天經地義的事，而如果此二人又是在非常詭異的狀況下相識、外加某一方對另一方的印象極差之時，私下的惡作劇會比公開的爭勝來的更為誇張。

　　James Spencer對於隔壁班那位長得挺漂亮的Egbert Culpepper對自己的不友善完全摸不著頭腦，前者認為自己並沒有做出任何讓後者討厭的事，再加上兩人都參加了足球隊，也是最年輕就能上場踢球的同伴；他們也同樣是西洋棋的愛好者，James很自豪的是Egbert曾是自己的手下敗將，畢竟在James出現之前，Egbert可說是贏了打敗全校的棋王，如今，兩人的勝負幾乎是平手的狀態。

　　如此，按理說兩人的同袍情誼應該會比其他男孩子來的深才對，但James怎麼也沒料到，他幾次在場上踢球時，明明自己有空檔，Egbert打死就是不傳球給他，而且還能巧妙的製造出James犯規、不合群的假象，害James被教練換下場；又或者，James曾被生物老師小小地斥責過，只因為James忘記那天是輪到自己洗刷實驗器材——但明明Egbert是說要跟自己交換生物實驗室的值日生的工作啊！

　　James一邊在練習頂球一邊瞅著身邊圍繞一堆人的Egbert，看著後者那掛在臉上的人畜無害的笑容，James在心裡暗暗地想著：Egbert Culpepper分明就是個惡魔——對付惡魔，就應該要用對付惡魔的方式。James在心裡下定決心，絕對不能人善被人欺。

　　然而，這念頭並沒有挨過一個週末。

　　就在那個週末，James獨自跑去後山冒險，結果自行車在山路上意外壞掉，且方圓幾公里內根本沒有人路過。他滿是哀傷又無奈地決定牽車下山，並且哀怨地責備自己沒有先跟家人報備也沒有約朋友一同出來，落得必須獨力應付困境的下場。

　　而最意想不到的人卻突然出現在自己面前，James望見同樣騎著自行車上山的Egbert Culpepper就在不遠處，自尊拉扯他不要向『敵人』低頭，而James也認為惡魔根本不會對自己伸出援手。他佯裝出能應付一切的自信，努力表現出十分愜意的模樣，但心裡暗暗的希望Egbert Culpepper會過來幫忙。

　　停下車的Egbert Culpepper愣了一下，像是在思考是否假裝沒看見似的。就在James一邊埋頭苦幹地修理自己的自行車車鍊，並思忖著下次要怎麼整無血無淚的沒有同情心的Egbert Culpepper時，被怨恨的主角走了過來，並主動詢問是否需要幫助？

　　那是第二次，James Spencer覺得Egbert Culpepper像個天使。

　　雖然到最後自行車還是沒有修好，但在Egbert的幫助之下，James也順利回到家——滿身骯髒及雙手都是油漬。

　　從那天起，James決定把Egbert的捉弄或者惡整當作一種情趣，有時默默接受，有時故意反彈回去；前者能見到Egbert那略微良心不安的模樣，後者則是能見到Egbert瞇眼嘟嘴的可愛模樣。

　　Egbert Culpepper或許是個小惡魔，但同時也是個迷人的小天使——James Spencer如此認為。

　　


	3. 懷疑對方才是自己爸媽親生的

　　「親愛的，James已經在樓上等你囉！」

　　

　　Egbert方踏入家門將風衣外套交給管家時，他的母親哼著歌曲——通常她下廚且心情愉悅的時候，喔，更正，再多一個條件，當James Spencer出現在自家時，Mrs. Culpepper就會哼著歌並且親自做櫻桃派。

　　且慢，James Spencer為什麼又出現在自己家裡呢？優等生Egbert Culpepper一邊覺得納悶一邊覺得那傢伙越來越放肆了。

　　說起來要不是因為不知道哪位老師的腦神經抽風，說什麼要組一個中高年級的戲劇團隊，要表演兒童版亞瑟王——無論兒童版與否，Egbert都不忍說，那劇本真的寫得很爛，根本兒童不宜觀看——硬是把Harry Hart、Merlin、Egbert和James等人都編列進入演員名單。

　　因此，剛好某次排練的地點是在Egbert的家裡，與兒子個性相左的，性格充滿著粉紅色少女小花、熱情洋溢且浪漫情懷的Mrs. Culpepper遇上了花言巧語界第一把交椅的James Spencer，事情就如此粉塵蔓延、一發不可收拾。

　　對Egbert來說，從未洗手作羹湯的母親下廚所做的櫻桃派根本可以列入十大殺人武器，但不知道是處心積慮要討好Mrs. Culpepper還是味覺真的有問題的James居然一再稱讚Mrs. Culpepper的廚藝，並且還吃了好幾塊——Egbert曾有那麼一度想轉身跑去跟管家說趕緊叫救護車。

　　無論事實的真相是什麼，總而言之，James不只擄獲了Mrs. Culpepper的芳心，還陪Mr. Culpepper去釣魚，甚至征服了Egbert的大魔頭姊姊。

　　就這樣，整個Culpepper家族就此淪陷。Egbert暗暗的在心裡發誓，家裡至少要有一個人是有理智的，而一肩挑起此重責大任的自己，絕對不會被James Spencer的巧舌如簧給拐騙。

　　而當他打開房門時，瞅見趴在自己床上看著漫畫書的、拐走全家人的心的小偷時，當下腦中閃過一個念頭，差點走到隔壁的房間取獵槍過來瞄準那張笑得燦爛的臉。

　　

　　「Egbert，你回來啦？」趴在床上的傢伙轉頭過來，還朝自己揮揮手，而在此刻，房間的主人注意到那傢伙手上還拿著自己最珍惜的飛機模型。

　　「那是我的東西。」Egbert瞇起眼，眼神充滿殺氣地走了過去。

　　「Mrs. Culpepper買了一組給我，這樣我們以後就可以有一整組可以玩囉！」James Spencer似乎沒有注意到Egbert緊握的拳頭，還笑著補充說明。

　　Egbert深呼吸，吐氣，盡量讓自己的聲音聽起來夠平靜，接著他問：「你也是在金氏醫院出生的嗎？」

　　「什麼？」

　　

　　雖說這念頭有點搞笑，但Egbert確實閃過父母在醫院抱錯小孩的畫面。在對方臉上疑惑的表情後，Egbert稍微冷靜了下來，畢竟兩人的出生月份不同，似乎也不用去做DNA親子鑑定了。

　　大概察覺到Egbert的情緒，James爬下床，笑著朝房間的主人走去，並且在對方尚未反應過來之前，像隻大型犬一樣撲了上去。

　　

　　「你在懷疑我應該是姓Culpepper嗎？」

　　

　　突如其來的撲襲外加Egbert下意識的反抗，兩人因此在地上扭打著，James一個翻身並利用自己的身材優勢將Egbert壓制在身下。

　　

　　「Egbert，我不介意姓Culpepper喔！」James笑著，但Egbert並不領情，只是不斷地想辦法推開壓在自己身上的重量，「或者你想改姓Spencer也可以。」

　　「我為什麼要姓Spencer？」

　　

　　這奇妙的邏輯讓當時的Egbert反應不及，而他在James眼中看見一閃而過的什麼情緒，正想要開口詢問時，Mrs. Culpepper推開了房門，打斷了Egbert要開口的瞬間。

　　

　　「我打擾到你們了嗎？」

　　

　　原本掛在她臉上的美麗笑容，瞬間僵了一下，似乎是因為眼前的、兒子與朋友在地上打滾的畫面讓她略微驚訝，但更讓Egbert詫異的是，他的母親居然露出意味深長的笑，並再度關上門，留下一頭霧水的Egbert與假裝什麼事都沒發生過的James在房間裡面面相覷。

　　


	4. 合作愉快

　　「這是什麼？」

　　

　　James聳肩，卻漾出愉悅外加討好的笑容，將蛋糕遞給正在閱讀印刷術歷史的Egbert的大姊。後者疑惑地看著自己桌上的蛋糕，不算驚訝，但有點驚喜。

　　

　　「今天我跟Egbert做的點心，請嘗嘗！」

　　

　　雖然大美人Ms. Culpepper微微瞇起了眼，略顯疑慮，但下一秒還是大方地接受了自家小弟與近期來很懂得討Culpepper家族歡心的James Spencer的善意。她拿起小叉子淺嚐一口，並揚起眉表示感謝。

　　James做了一個紳士的彎腰動作，接著退場。

　　

　　※※※

　　「成功了嗎？」

　　

　　剛走進廚房的他，還沒報告戰況，朋友就將廚房門給關上，有一點急切的追問著，真不像平常冷靜自若的Egbert。

　　

　　「算是成功了吧。」他歪頭，想了想，除非Ms. Culpepper決定不把她最愛的香草冰淇淋布朗尼蛋糕給吃完，否則她肯定會吃到用牙膏做的奶油部份。

　　

　　Egbert像是鬆了口氣，開始收拾廚房用品，拿了張椅子踩了上去自行清洗碗盤——雖然家裡有僕人可以幫忙，但Egbert習慣收拾自己所弄亂的環境。套用James的話來形容，就是有一點潔癖再加上些許強迫症作祟。

　　性格如活潑大型犬的James也拉了張小椅凳到一旁，幫忙將碗盤擦乾。他們沉默地進行了幾個碗盤的清洗與擦拭，兩人並沒有對方才的惡作劇進行任何討論。

　　

　　「你為什麼幫我？」

　　

　　說起來Egbert只是想找個機會惡整一下總是把自己當芭比娃娃玩的大姊，但後者的防禦力太強大，他總是找不到機會下手。正感到苦惱之際，沒想到已經滲進Culpepper家族的James Spencer恰巧也擄獲了Ms. Culpepper的信任，而他們彼此都知道，如果此刻James協助Egbert來對抗Ms. Culpepper，兩人之後肯定還會被Ms. Culpepper給抓起來吊打。

　　但James卻二話不說的為Egbert兩肋插刀。

　　

　　「James？」

　　他搔搔頭，裝出一副無所謂的模樣，道：「沒什麼啊，就只是好玩而已。」

　　

　　比起得到Ms. Culpepper的信任，James不得不承認他更在意Egbert對自己的信賴。

　　

　　「謝謝。」良久，Egbert小聲地說道。

　　

　　James漾起嘴角弧度，正想開口回應時，起居室就傳來Ms. Culpepper的尖叫，兩位男孩互看了一眼，笑出聲來，並丟下手邊工作迅速溜出廚房並在Ms. Culpepper追來之前踏上自行車往後山飛馳而去。

　　


	5. 身高差點被趕超的危機感

　　「所以說Percival後來與Galahad去尋找聖杯了？」

　　

　　James想了想，翻翻手上的劇本並走到大自己一屆的Harry Hart身邊，微微揚起頭，表情寫滿困惑，但他的困惑似乎並不是脫口而出的問句，而是有其他令他疑惑的點。

　　Egbert站在一旁，與Merlin倚著牆，兩人有默契地互瞄了一眼——誰記得Merlin真實名字是什麼呢？反正從Egbert有印象以來，Merlin就是Merlin，而他又演出亞瑟王傳奇裡的魔法師。

　　Egbert不是很清楚James糾結的點，他看著後者拿著劇本以Harry Hart為圓心開始環繞著他邊碎唸邊走動著。接著，他瞅見James走到Harry Hart的身後——Harry似乎有點懶得理會他了，他繼續專心地背著自己的台詞——接著James輕輕地墊了墊腳尖，Egbert忍俊不住地嘴角微揚。

　　也是，扮演Lancelot的James，以及扮演身為湖上騎士之子Galahad的Harry，在身高上還是有些許明顯的差異。不過經過了一個暑假，Egbert倒是覺得James有稍稍抽高一些。

　　正當他如此思考時，James走了回來，也倚在牆壁上對著Egbert隨意說了些什麼，Egbert並沒有聽進去。因為，Egbert眨了眨眼，然後趕緊站直身子，並確認自己還是比James高一些些，莫名的，他鬆了口氣。

　　


	6. 勾肩搭背

　　在隔壁班的壞處就是James無法時常看到Egbert——這句話聽起來挺無意義的，因為即便不在同班，James一下課就會往隔壁教室跑，所以倒是沒錯過什麼Egbert的畫面，除了他無法坐在Egbert身後用鉛筆偷偷戳他這點讓James略感遺憾。

　　但James怎麼都沒想到，Egbert班上那位叫Gawain的傢伙居然在James面前摸了摸Egbert的頭，還笑嘻嘻地伸手勾住Egbert的肩膀。

　　至於Egbert當時是抱持怎樣的心態，James事後並沒有追問。因為沒有誰記得要詢問這些雞毛蒜皮的小事——當James狠狠地將足球精準地踢到Gawain的臉上之後，走廊上的同學們先是鴉雀無聲，接著爆出大笑、尖叫、以及掛著兩行鼻血的Gawain倒地的聲響。

　　James被老師拉走，並帶到辦公室去訓誡一番，而Gawain則是立刻被送到學校的保健中心，由校醫及護士照顧，所幸並沒有腦震盪或嚴重外傷，只有流了鼻血以及短暫的暈眩。

　　被帶離現場的James只瞥到Egbert臉上驚愕的表情，又因為被『留校察看』，James暫時無法去社團踢球，也暫停了亞瑟王戲劇的排演，下課時也只能在教室裡活動，在無可奈何之下，James只能翻翻教室裡的小圖書館的藏書解悶。

　　而令James驚訝的是，從來沒主動在下課時間到班上找過他的Egbert突然出現在教室外，眾人的目光瞬間從手上的活動轉移到站在外頭的Egbert身上，而James感覺得到Egbert的不自在與尷尬，但戴眼鏡的優等生還是沒有移開步伐，看起來一臉堅定的模樣。

　　James迅速地移動走到了Egbert面前，他本打算先開口說話，但感覺到全班同學的視線確實令人挺不好受——好像自己是動物園裡的猴子。他轉頭，瞪了同學們一眼，大夥趕快裝作正在忙碌的模樣，並豎起耳朵想聽聽看他們到底在說什麼。

　　

　　「這個週末Harry和Merlin都要一起去馬術俱樂部，你來不來？」優等生輕輕地詢問著，其實他大可打通電話給James，但他還是選擇走到James班上來找他，也算是一種關心的舉動。

　　「身為湖上騎士Lancelot，我可不能拒絕這美妙的邀請吧。」James笑著，而他瞅見Egbert淺淺的酒窩。

　　「James。」頓，他緩緩開口：「你還好吧？」

　　「沒什麼。」男孩故裝酷跩樣，聳了聳肩，「早就看Gawain不大順眼了。」

　　「其實那天我本來打算直接把他摔出去的。」Egbert認真地說著，「他總是喜歡亂碰別人，實在很沒禮貌。」

　　「但我先射門得分了。」

　　

　　優等生愣了一秒，笑了出來。

　　

　　「Egbert……」

　　「嗯？」

　　

　　James深呼吸，鼓起勇氣，挪動自己試著更貼近對方，接著他伸手，像隻無尾熊一般把Egbert當尤加利樹抱著，後者身子一僵，但沒有將他推開或者踢他一腳。

　　

　　「謝謝你來看我。」埋在Egbert頸項間，他說著話，但聽起來有那麼點口齒不清。

　　

　　優等生沒有回應，只是勾起淺笑，輕輕地拍了拍James的背。

　　


	7. 離家出走到對方家

　　 Egbert認為James對隱私的概念有一點易於常人。

　　例如，在Egbert所受的教育裡他知道某人的房間跟書桌是他的領土，意思是Culpepper家裡除了管家及僕人們會因為打掃的關係進入他們的房間之外，沒有誰能未經他人同意就隨意進入別人的房間，遑論觸碰桌上的物品。

　　然而James總是個例外。他闖入Egbert的世界、讓Culpepper家的人接納他的出現、甚至連Egbert的愛犬也纏著他不放。

　　但截至今日，Egbert還不大認識Spencer家族，雖然倍感疑惑，但Egbert並沒有開口詢問過任何瑣碎。就在Egbert思考著為什麼他還沒去過James家——在此澄清，Egbert對去James家裡作客並沒有抱持任何不正當的念頭，況且他也沒什麼意願要去。是的，他只是好奇，純粹的感到納悶罷了。

　　與此同時，James再度未經Egbert同意，逕自溜進他的房間趴在床上看著漫畫書。Egbert無奈地放棄將對方攆下床的衝動，反正他就是甩不開James Spencer這塊橡皮糖了。

　　把文學報告寫到一個段落後，他抬頭看了眼壁鐘，接著他回頭，沉默地望著還在翻漫畫書的不速之客。

　　

　　「你該回去了。」他矚著視線還緊盯在圖片上的人，忍不住地在猜想難道那傢伙都沒有回家作業嗎？

　　「我不想回家。」

　　「Sorry？」Egbert的眉心微皺。

　　「我離家出走了。」少年闔上漫畫，坐直身子以一種不容反駁的神情望著這房間的主人。

　　

　　戴眼鏡的少年用了兩秒鐘——如此優秀的大腦難得花上這麼久的時間——思索所謂的離家出走以及對方出現在自己房間裡，這兩者之間的關聯性。

　　

　　「給我回去。」Egbert幾乎是咬牙切齒地說出這幾個字，他可不想要晚上還跟那傢伙一起分享同一張床。

　　「我不要。」堅持。

　　

　　鉛筆斷掉的聲響幾乎等同於Egbert腦中神經斷線的聲音。

　　

　　※※※

　　「真是不好意思，居然讓你跑這一趟。」

　　

　　Egbert無法推辭Mrs. Spencer的盛情邀請，最後只好坐在Spencer家裡跟可愛的雙胞胎一起吃蛋糕。James的雙胞胎妹妹有著非常美麗的藍色眼睛——遺傳Mrs. Spencer的媚眼。兩位小姑娘眼睛眨呀眨地，十分好奇又困惑地瞅著坐在自家兄長身邊的陌生人。

　　當Egbert有點難為情地扯出羞怯的笑容時，雙胞胎的兩雙眼睛亮了起來，兩位小姑娘漾出與James相同的燦爛笑容。

　　

　　「James常常提到你，我們都很想認識你呢。但真是抱歉，我沒想到我家孩子居然還沒邀請你來家裡坐坐。」Mrs. Spencer歉疚的說著，並用她漂亮的雙眸稍稍瞪了一下她的大兒子，後者故意撇開視線。

　　

　　Egbert花了點時間與Mrs. Spencer聊天，並且不斷地用視線回覆雙胞胎的可愛目光。說實話，Egbert後來也沒有追問為什麼當天James要離家出走，他確實有些不解，因為Spencer家人關係緊密又和諧，甚至連個性拘謹的Egbert也能很自在地跟Spencer夫婦談天。

　　不過，這問題始終沒有被攤開來檢視過。

　　

　　※※※

　　在很久很久以後，Egbert才發現，搞不好James那天『離家出走』其實是拐他到自家的手段？是的，當時Egbert不得不押著James回家，否則後者真的會賴在他床上不走。

　　Egbert——現在的Percival——啜了一口手中的熱茶，突然想起這段往事。他瞟了眼躺在他床上用Ipad滑著Merlin研發的新武器資訊的傢伙，忍不住地，勾了抹淡淡地微笑。

　　


	8. 通宵對戰三百回合

　　他躺在稍嫌硬了點的地板上，望著做成天花板的木頭紋路發愣，說實在話，他覺得自己隨時都會睡著，尤其早上已經背著重重的背包又跋山涉水地從前一座山爬到另一座山頭。幾個小時前他們才紮營、生火、烤肉以及拿出各自的星座盤觀望著子夜星斗。

　　即便是學校的足球明星，體力也會有耗盡的時刻。他的上下眼皮越趨團結，精神越來越渙散。

　　

　　「我還是覺得很奇怪。」

　　

　　他最喜歡的優等生的聲音從一旁傳來，精神奕奕的Egbert跟已經躺在木頭地板上腦子不想再運作的James有雲泥之別。

　　雖說好不容易才盼到野外露營，而且他還能跟Egbert同睡一間小木屋，這場活動James Spencer早已期待許久，但他怎麼都沒料到，一開始自己只是為了鬧Egbert，想看對方臉上疑惑又驚訝的神情而出了老千，結果Egbert的反應只是眨了眨眼，並決定奉行科學精神一定要查出自己會輸牌的原因到底為何。

　　如此，他們從規定的熄燈時間之後一直打牌至今，James根本不敢多想明天的滿檔行程，睡意如海浪不斷襲來。他掙扎著是要順從身體的疲倦而跟Egbert坦承自己出老千，還是不讓Egbert對自己不滿而繼續順從他打牌直到Egbert厭倦為止？

　　兩難。

　　嘆氣，他再度坐起身，小腦袋瓜裡的思緒亂糟糟的，像被逼急的動物迅速但胡亂尋找出逃生的路徑。

　　

　　「Egbert，如果你答應我一件事，我明天早上就告訴你解答？」他試著拐個彎，讓步之前也得先討個便宜。

　　

　　優等生雙手交叉於胸前，考慮了幾秒，臉上寫滿不想做這筆交易的表情，但好奇心驅使他勉強接受交換條件。

　　

　　「好吧。」Egbert歎了氣，打了個呵欠，明顯地也需要投入枕頭之神的懷抱，「什麼事？」

　　

　　James Spencer勾起壞壞的笑。

　　

　　「你先閉上眼睛。」

　　「為什麼？」皺眉。

　　「你再多問我就要去睡了。」得了便宜又賣乖，當聰明小惡魔遇上耍老千大魔王時，後者總是稍有優勢。

　　

　　Egbert微噘了嘴，不甘不願地閉起眼。接著，他聽見James挪動坐姿的聲響，再接下來，好像有什麼東西快速地擦過他的雙唇……

　　優等生快速地睜開眼，但什麼都沒見到。

　　

　　「晚安！」

　　

　　轉頭，腹黑大魔王不知幾時已經鑽進自己的睡袋裡，並且還得意的笑了幾聲。稍微回過神的Egbert似乎察覺哪裡不大對勁，臉頰微微泛紅，而他立刻朝惡作劇的朋友撲過去。

　　

　　「James！你剛剛做了什麼？快說！」

　　

　　兩名男孩又再度在木板上翻滾、扭打、嘻笑及一如往常的調皮搗蛋。James曖昧的笑聲勾起Egbert奮戰到底的鬥志。

　　至於隔天是否要跟Egbert坦白自己是耍老千？對James來說，那已經不再重要，而且他相信，Egbert也不會太在意。畢竟，Egbert需要更多的專注力來釐清腦中那些亂七八糟的思緒呢！

　　James Spencer再度得分——即便是靠耍小手段獲勝。

　　


	9. 留宿時在對方床底發現了有趣的東西

　　

　　在Mrs. Spencer的堅持之下，Egbert大約每個月都會跟著Spencer家族一同去郊區的別墅度過週末。由於對方盛情難卻，Egbert有時也會提前一天在Spencer家裡留宿。

　　而今天很難得的，James的班導師把大家留下來一起做教室佈置，所以Egbert來到Spencer宅邸時，只好先陪著雙胞胎玩遊戲。有意思的是，有著奶油黃色的柔和髮絲、如綢緞般蔚藍眼眸的可愛雙胞胎，她們喜歡且常玩的遊戲並不是女孩們的伴家家酒或是畫可愛的迪士尼公主。

　　可能因為有哥哥的緣故，兩位小公主反而喜歡收集各種汽車、飛機的模型，以及動手做木工DIY，這倒是讓Egbert對她們另眼相看——當你有著一位纖纖玉手、用美工刀割開信封都還要人幫忙的、愛使喚人的姊姊時，這將會是一組差距極大的對照組。

　　在雙胞胎的誘拐之下，Egbert不小心跟著她們踏進James的房間裡，並且還在組合新買來的自行車模型——不得不說，Egbert懷疑這模型可能是James的，而雙胞胎等不急哥哥回來就先拆了人家的東西。

　　就在Egbert受到良心譴責放下手邊工作的同時，他恰巧瞄到一只放在床底下的瓦楞紙盒。粗糙的外殼讓Egbert確信那並非買來的禮物，比較像是孩子們的美術作業的產物。

　　

　　「那是我們送給James的禮物喔。」

　　

　　他回頭，對上了雙胞胎拍拍羽睫的漂亮雙眸。於此，Egbert只是露出招牌的官方微笑，並不打算追問什麼，對其並沒有太大的興致。

　　

　　「James都會把他最珍惜的東西放在盒子裡。」姊姊順手抹去沾到臉上的白膠。

　　「因為那是我們送他的禮物啊！」妹妹驕傲地說著。

　　喔！抓到關鍵字了，Egbert故意誇張地瞇起雙眼，勾起略帶狡猾意味的嘴角弧度，道：「妳們怎麼知道盒子裡面是James珍惜的東西呢？」頓，「妳們偷翻過James的物品？」

　　「才沒有呢。」妹妹嘟起嘴，表現出她被誤會的不悅神情，只差沒有雙手插腰，「James不許任何人去動那盒子，沒有人知道那裡面有什麼。」

　　「我們只是剛好看過James拿出裡頭的東西，而且James看起來很開心。」她把手上塗抹白膠的細棒放到一旁，並不顧其他人的想法，直接抽出那只盒子放到三人面前。

　　

　　三人你看我、我看你，沒有誰打算發號施令。

　　Egbert的好奇心被挑起，但他並不想未經他人同意就翻別人的隱私，那樣太過份了。但在雙胞胎苦苦哀求外加期盼的眼神之下，Egbert想著，他們都擅自拆了James的模型來玩，偷看一眼盒子裡頭的物品應該沒關係吧？不，還是不大好。Egbert猶豫著，眉心微擰。

　　

　　「只看一眼？」姊姊小聲說著，好似隔牆有耳。

　　「而且如果是Egbert你打開的，James不會生氣的！」妹妹補充著。

　　

　　Egbert發出疑惑的聲音，但雙胞胎毫不理會Egbert的困惑，只是繼續催促他趕緊將盒子掀開。

　　他不確定裡頭裝了些什麼，但若是雙胞胎說的，裡面是James珍貴的物品，那麼極有可能是Nancy的照片——曾在球場邊看過這位女孩幾次，她當然都是衝著James而來的，Egbert也聽James提過幾次Nancy的事。或是跟同學們交換得來的遊戲卡片？抑或女孩們送他的情書？

　　不知道是哪一個選項，但Egbert確信自己一點興趣都沒有。即便如此，Egbert還是遵從民意把盒子掀開，三人同時把頭靠了過去，每個人都想知道裡頭有怎樣的秘密？

　　可惜，不如他們所想像的。沒有照片、沒有遊戲卡片、也沒有情書。只有一大疊看起來像計算用的作廢紙張，以及一些手寫的潦草筆記的痕跡。

　　雙胞胎將這些大小不一的紙拿出來，兩人互看一眼，似乎點失望，也有點不知所措，她們將其交給Egbert，後者則下意識地唸了幾行紙上寫的文字以及數學計算公式……

　　才念沒幾個字，Egbert就不再誦唸，他的臉上浮現出一些情緒，首先是疑惑，再來是驚訝，最後是些許的尷尬。他將這些紙張放回瓦楞紙盒裡，並說服雙胞胎說那並不是什麼了不起的東西，即便雙胞胎不大相信Egbert的結論。

　　但，那真的不是什麼特別的物品，那只是一些Egbert與James一同寫作業時，順手寫下來的一些詩句、數學計算過程、歷史地理的筆記——那些紙張上，都是Egbert的筆跡、各種鋼筆殘留下的墨水漬……並非有特殊意義的物品，它們唯一的共同點，只不過是Egbert曾用這些紙張寫下一些文字、數字罷了。

_「James都會把他最珍惜的東西放在盒子裡。」_

　　雙胞胎的話再度掠過腦海，他眨了眨眼，抿唇，雙頰染上不太明顯的、但少見的淺淺粉紅。

　　


	10. 暗號

　　交換日記是一種隱藏版的真心話遊戲，也是班上女孩們最流行的小玩意兒之一。女孩們會把一些想法、私密但希望只有好友知道的事、或者想跟對方說卻開不了口的話寫在日記本上，等待對方翻開日記本時，慢慢地咀嚼彼此的情愫。

　　James很興奮地向Egbert提出建議，如果他們也來玩專屬他們的交換日記如何呢？

　　翠綠瞳色的優等生偏了頭，表情是困惑及些許的無奈的混雜——此表情表示此提案有待商榷。

　　他沒有開口表達自己的意見，但從眼神及握鋼筆的力道來看，Egbert不是很贊同此提議，但暫且沒想到拒絕的理由，所以他表現出英國人慣有的冷靜與優雅的禮儀教養，等待著James把想法條列清晰。

　　

　　「照片怎麼樣？」James在房間裡來回踱步，「如果不想寫字我們也可以拍照片，然後貼在日記本上啊！」

　　

　　歪頭，優等生咬了咬鋼筆的尖端，像是在思考似的——此表情表示著一丁點的反駁之意。

　　

　　「那要等照片洗出來才能貼上吧？」

　　「還是我們改用傳電子郵件的方式？這樣就不用刻意把照片洗出來啦。」James不死心地補充著。

　　

　　優等生的左手在方格紙筆記本上敲了敲手指，像是在彈奏左手伴奏和弦似的——此動作表示此案件不可再上訴。

　　

　　「這樣就不是交換日記了，比較像是傳送電子郵件吧？」摘下眼鏡，Egbert動手擦拭了根本不存在於鏡片上的灰塵。

　　

　　James Spencer沒有像以往一般立刻又提出更多的鬼點子，這次，他以沉默取代嬉鬧。望著Egbert等待他開口說話的神情，腦中重播方才Egbert所有的肢體語言及不明顯的表情變化……

　　所謂的交換日記，就是將自己的想法寫在日記本上，跟親密的人分享心中那些難以開口的言語。

　　然而，就在這一秒，James似乎懂了交換日記的真正意義。他漾出與烈陽分庭抗禮的溫暖笑容，並立刻擠到Egbert旁邊的空位，假借詢問數學回家作業之名行蹭Egbert體溫之實。

　　他與Egbert不需要什麼交換日記，因為，他們都懂對方的小動作——那些在別人眼中平凡的不得了的小細節，都是彼此的暗語。他們的默契，不需要特別書寫下來，因為，彼此早已瞭然於心。

　　


	11. 秘密基地

　　「說出通關密語，你才可以進來啊！」

　　「為什麼？」忍不住歎了口氣的優等生，此刻正站在Spencer家中某個房間門外。

　　「因為這裡是秘密基地！」

　　

　　Egbert瞇起眼，稍稍往後仰了仰，轉動眼珠掃視房間大門，一時之間他不怎麼理解這麼大個房間，到底哪裡算是『秘密』呢？整個Spencer家裡的人都知道此處，管家也有全部房間的鑰匙。這房間Spencer夫婦已經鮮少使用，此處已然改裝成提供給James與雙胞胎寫作業的書房。

　　Spencer確實有請家庭教師，不過主要是輔導雙胞胎的課業以及一位還在念音樂系的大學生來指導雙胞胎的鋼琴學習進度；James的小提琴教師是在大宅的另一間書房裡授課，James不需要家庭教師，因為他有Egbert。

　　這麼說起來，除了管家偶爾會上樓來敲敲門，請孩子們下樓吃點心或者送上一些茶水糕餅，此外，其他人確實不會來書房打攪孩子們的歡樂時光。

　　也因此，這間書房裡確實擺放了一些孩子們收集來的物品，像是雙胞胎去年夏天去採集的蝴蝶及獨角仙的標本、James的美術作品、Egbert組合到一半的模型玩具等等——說是秘密基地，確實有那麼點味道。

　　

　　「Egbert？」

　　「喔，我還在。」他回過神，望著那金屬門把，腦中浮現出雙胞胎站在門那端期待的眼神的畫面，「很抱歉，我不知道通關密語。」他牽起無奈的淺笑。

　　

　　雙胞胎發出驚呼，似乎這一切都出乎她們意料。

　　

　　「不，Egbert你一定知道！」姊姊回應著，而妹妹也搶著補充：「Egbert你一定有聽過。」

　　「為什麼？」滿肚子疑惑。

　　「因為通關密語是James想出來的啊，他不可能沒告訴你。」

　　

　　雙胞胎堅持著，可惜Egbert還真的一點印象都沒有。站在門外的他垂了肩，不大想讓雙胞胎失望，只好試著配合演出。

　　

　　「呃……芝麻開門？」

　　「不是不是，是數字。」

　　「數字的組合也太多了吧？」他忍不住咋舌。

　　「四個數字！」門那端甜美的聲音努力地引導著。

　　「所以現在我要算排列組合嗎？」有重複跟沒重複的算法不同。

　　「是生日啦。」妹妹已經不耐煩地想要掀出底牌了。

　　

　　既然是生日，又是James想出來了，那麼……

　　

　　「0528？」

　　「No, no.」

　　「1123？」雙胞胎的生日呢？

　　「也不是喔。」姊姊笑出聲來，她又道：「你快猜到了，剩下最後一次機會。」

　　

　　好吧，Egbert不怎麼有把握，到底要用Mrs. Spencer的生日還是Mr. Spencer的呢？

　　

　　「我給你提示。」妹妹似乎快受不了門外資優生那聰明一世居然會糊塗一時的智商，「跟你的手機密碼一樣啦！」

　　

　　Egbert愣了一下，腦中空白了兩秒。他突然察覺有哪裡不對：為什麼雙胞胎會知道自己的手機密碼呢？不，現在這不是重點，重點是，這算是哪門子的通關密語啊！

　　

　　「0……0301」雖然非常尷尬，但他還是得把這戲給演完。

　　「BINGO！」

　　

　　雙胞胎開心地打開了門，卻什麼都沒瞅見。姊妹兩人互看了一眼，彼此也都疑惑著方才站在門外的人跑到哪去了呢？

　　而另一方面，剛把自行車停好並抱著足球往自家大門走去的James Spencer與奪門而出的人撞個滿懷，他搔搔頭正準備站起身時，發現與自己相撞的人則是約好今天要一起寫功課的隔壁鄰居。還等不到他開口，對方匆匆爬起身來，並隨意胡謅了個搪塞的藉口，接著頭也不回的跑掉，只留下摸不清楚頭腦的James坐在地上望著朋友跑走的背影。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中的『0301』是Jack Davenport(Lancelot的演員)的生日。


	12. 變聲期

　　Egbert發現James已經戴了一週的口罩上課。他原以為那位永遠活力百倍的鄰居兼隔壁班同學感冒了，但放學後社團練球時，James依舊滿場跑，看不出來有任何病奄奄的模樣。Egbert因為這幾次練球恰巧都被教練派去訓練新來的學弟們，所以並沒有太多與James同場踢球的機會，但至少，站在場外看James活蹦亂跳的樣子來推測，Egbert不認為他生病了。

　　所以，是過敏發作？James這一週來都沒有特別來騷擾自己，是花粉症讓他一直要戴著口罩而且避免跟其他人有太多接觸嗎？

　　為此Egbert還特別去找了關於花粉症以及應付過敏的相關資訊，優秀如Egbert，當然還做成筆記檔拿給James，告訴James要多留意身體狀況，千萬不要太逞強。

　　奇妙的是，收到Egbert關心的James卻哪裡怪怪的。若是平常的他，肯定會開心地跳了起來，一整天都會心情愉悅地哼著各種口水歌曲。只是這次不同，James似乎愣了一下，然後騷搔頭，有點難為情地收下Egbert的筆記，只有點點頭就轉身逃回教室，什麼話都沒說。

　　就算耐心可以跟蟄伏於地下十七年的紅眼蟬分庭抗禮的Egbert，也總會有受不了的一天。今天，他站在校門口等待James放學經過此處，並且光明正大地將對方攔下。James Spencer很明顯的還想要製造偷鑽縫隙或者擾亂敵方的機會，但他的對手可是完美貴公子Egbert Culpepper——『異議，庭上。』、『異議無效。』

　　Egbert難得擺出權威姿態，雙手交叉於胸前，下顎微揚，等待『辯方律師』為自己做有效結辯。但更令Egbert詫異的是，愛講話的James居然不發一語，充分地行使了被法律保護的緘默權。

　　

　　「所以，現在你打算跟我玩不自證己罪的把戲囉？」抿唇，他歎了口氣，瞬間覺得挺無力的，「好吧，那就這樣，bye bye。」轉身，Egbert準備離開。

　　「等一下，Egbert！」

　　

　　優等生的嘴角微揚。James Spencer想跟Egbert Culpepper鬥法？道行還差個幾百年呢！且慢，總覺得哪裡不大對勁……

　　Egbert眨眨眼，接著他回過頭，盡可能別露出自己狐疑的神情，他依舊能維持表面的處變不驚，但依照他們兩人的默契，James早已舉白旗投降。

　　

　　「大概是上週末開始的。」戴口罩的男孩緩緩道出辛酸，聲音沙啞不像以往的清亮，他自己似乎對此轉變也略感尷尬，「練習好幾次都沒有成功，『Egbert』的發音聽起來還是破破的，一點都不好聽……」

　　

　　Egbert歪了頭，隨後漾出了然的笑容。一方面他終於瞭解朋友這幾天來不願意面對己的原因為何，另一方面他覺得有此想法的朋友實在有點可愛。

　　

　　「傻瓜。」優等生笑著，咬了咬下唇，還是忍不住笑意，「過沒多久也輪到我啦！」他眨了右眼，帶著輕快地笑容轉身，而身後的朋友立刻追了上來，取下口罩，似乎獲准再度大放厥詞的機會，James用他踏進青春期的聲音滔滔不絕地訴說著各種點滴。

　　

　　他邊聽邊隨意地點點頭，沒怎麼惦記James那粗糙的嗓音，反之，有股暖流似乎正在蔓延——在Egbert心中某區塊裡悄悄盤踞。

　　


	13. 比較大♂小

　　古云：好奇心殺死一隻貓。這句話總是從遠古至今，被千千萬萬的人映證著其真實性。

　　在成功地躲避了雙胞胎的追逐遊戲後，James悄悄地溜到泳池的更衣室內，平常這裡杳無人煙，偶爾會因為雙胞胎的同學來訪，一群小鬼戲水時才會人滿為患。他探頭往窗戶邊查看了一番，確認雙胞胎還在花園中嬉戲，看來根本忘了幾分鐘前她們還纏著James不放。

　　鬆了口氣，他轉身，卻被站在身後的人影給嚇著。

　　

　　「你在做什麼？」人影偏了頭，疑惑著。

　　「E、Egbert？」眨眨眼，他現在記憶迴路終於通車，似乎今天跟對方約好要在自家泳池游泳，「呃……那個……」

　　

　　欲想說些什麼為自己脫罪之時，James的視線很自然地往某部份聚焦——畢竟他們都正在敲青春期的大門，對於性別，正逐漸有點理解且察覺到兩性間的差異，再加上眼前的人除了一條泳褲之外，身上那些經常遮掩起來的肌膚現在可是毫不遮掩的攤在自己眼前。

　　種種因素之下，James為自己沒有移開視線找到了非常好的說詞，如此，他更大方且毫不避諱地望著對方的身材。

　　

　　「你該不會打算就這樣跳下水吧？」挑眉，換下眼鏡正擦拭著泳鏡男孩瞥了對方一眼。

　　「喔，我忘了把泳褲帶來。」故裝無謂的聳肩，「我回去拿。」視線依舊假裝無意地掃過對方的身體曲線。

　　

　　Egbert轉了身，不知是因為沒注意到James的目光抑或他完全不在意James那帶著濃厚好奇心的視線，他逕自往泳池前進。跨出了幾步後，Egbert像想起什麼似的，轉首，他朝還杵在原地的James投射了一抹意味深長的目光。

　　

　　「我有的你也有，應該沒什麼好看的吧。」不是問號，是肯定句。但這句普通平凡的語句倒是讓James的雙頰難得染上了淺粉色。

　　

　　James低語咕噥了什麼，正準備轉身離開之際，Egbert又開口，像是逗弄爪下老鼠的貓咪似的，還勾起可被稱為狡詐的微笑。

　　

　　「再說我也看過你全裸了。」聳肩，一副沒什麼大不了的模樣。

　　

　　James轉頭，整個人愣在原處，嘴巴微張，像是想辯解但舌頭卻被貓叼走般，完全啞口無言。

　　

　　Egbert故意仿效James方才注視自己的視線也瞥了回去，且刻意掃過對方雙腿間的某處，開口道：「Mrs. Spencer的攝影技術還不錯。」

　　

　　瞬間，James明瞭了，原來他被自己親生母親給出賣了！大概是三、四歲的時候或者年紀再更小一點，自己的母親曾拍過孩子們的『裸照』。一想到『私密照片』已經被Egbert閱覽過，James就不由得覺得自己現在應該像隻被煮熟的蝦子，尷尬、無奈又有點小小地氣憤。

　　他轉身，想假裝大器的離去，反正那都是幼童時期的事，無須大驚小怪。

　　

　　「希望你已經『長大』了。」

　　

　　Egbert幽幽地說著，並瀟灑又優雅地走近池子邊，在James轉身大吼著他的名諱之前，他已跳進水裡，把苦惱又難為情的James拋在腦後。

　　淡淡地，Egbert勾起勝利的微笑。

　　


	14. 混穿的衣服

　　托腮，微微瞇起了眼。他總覺得那件襯衫怎麼有些眼熟？

　　他曾以為James會去唸哈羅，但沒想到最後兩人一同進入伊頓公學，被分配到同樣的班級，還成為同寢室的室友。

　　眼珠轉了轉，他忖了幾秒。這麼一說他才留意到，一向喜歡粘著自己的James在進入伊頓之後，反而沒有成天繞著自己打轉。James很快就交到了新朋友，依照他的性格確實很容易與人打成一片，這是件好事，Egbert賺到了不少清閒的時刻。

　　抬眼，他再度瞅了眼在外頭跟同學們撞來撞去的室友，歡鬧聲傳進教室裡頭，Egbert收回視線，再翻一頁寫著古羅馬歷史的舊書籍，強迫自己思考書中的內容，以及思索一下稍等與組員去划船時要注意的事項——但James的笑聲順著風飄了過來，Egbert忍不住覺得，有那麼一丁點的，寂寞。

　　當他正闔上書籍，準備起身離開座位時，他感覺到一股熱氣在右手邊，還參了點嬉鬧聲。偏首，他等著對方開口。

　　

　　「在看什麼？」

　　

　　不等Egbert回覆，來人逕自伸手取走他手上的書，並隨意地翻了翻，然後歸還至他手上。

　　那件襯衫真的有點眼熟！

　　Egbert皺了眉，想把這念頭擠出腦袋，畢竟伊頓的制服都差不多，大家穿的都一樣，白襯衫、燕尾服，入學的學生們都差不多的基本款式，Egbert也說不上來為什麼總覺得哪裡詭異。

　　眨眼之際，James又神不知鬼不覺地抽走他放在桌上的文件夾，這次Egbert出聲投反對票。

　　

　　「這是我的。」伸手，壓住深藍色的文件夾。

　　「不，是我的。」James挑眉，一副勝券在握的模樣。

　　

　　沒給Egbert質疑的反應時間，James翻開文件夾，讓室友看個仔細。後者難得地圓睜了眼，但很快地恢復平靜，畢竟住在同個屋簷下，難免會發生一些小意外。

　　對了，這麼說起來，Egbert想起在打掃寢室的事宜上，兩人尚未有共識。剛入學，除了熟悉環境之外，還有許多離家以後需自行料理的瑣事，讓兩位才十三歲的少年有點頭疼。

　　

　　「James，晚上討論一下打掃房間的事。」說著，他站起身來，把文件夾塞給對方。

　　「不行，我晚上要洗衣服。」說的冠冕堂皇。

　　「你整整一週沒洗衣服？」他愣了一會兒，「那你怎麼還有衣服穿？」他望著對方身上的制服，有股不祥的預感。

　　「這是你的啊。」James Spencer勾起頑皮又得意的笑，「還好我們身材差不多，嘿嘿。」伸手，他拍了拍衣服主人的肩膀，收回手後，他立刻拔腿就跑，像是被抓到做壞事的小鬼一般，三十六計走為上策。

　　

　　Egbert頓在原地，良久，他才稍微回過神來，也弄清了一些瑣碎細節：果然是自己的衣服。難怪，總覺得那件襯衫如此眼熟。

　　他嘆了氣，只能怪自己交友不慎。接下來的五年，還相當漫長。

　　

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**自行新增的14.5回**

 

**14.5小秘密**

　　

　　雖說假日是用來補眠的，可是Egbert是奉行早睡早起教的信徒，而這好習慣也讓他在往後的日子無往不利。他趁著早晨安靜的時刻，預習下週要上的德文課進度，同時也練習了幾道數學題。

　　伸了個懶腰，他望向書桌上的時鐘，確實該把室友搖醒去吃個早餐了。轉頭，同寢室的、從小就泡在一起的夥伴兼損友此刻正背對著自己，把被子拉到肩膀上——Egbert記得對方總是喜歡踢被子——擺明了就是要賴床的姿態。

　　放下手中的筆，他站起身來走到室友的床邊，彎下腰，他伸手搖了搖對方的肩膀，並呼喚著室友的名字，可惜後者毫不理會。

　　Egbert並不認為自己有充當室友鬧鐘的義務，只是他總會去喚醒室友然後兩人一同出門去上課——稱不上好習慣的習慣，卻自然而然，成了彼此的默契。

　　

　　「James。」

　　

　　不過今天躺在床上的人似乎是鐵了心要與床舖相親相愛一上午了。平常只會睡眼惺忪的坐起身來，揉揉眼睛，乖順地聽從Egbert的指示完成刷牙洗臉換衣服的動作的James Spencer，今天不知怎麼，是腦神經接錯線還是叛逆期到了？總之，他閉緊雙眸，將身子蜷曲，像是努力地以微薄力量，頑固抵抗著惡勢力的漫畫英雄似的。

　　

　　「James！你再不起來我要自己去跑步了。」語畢，Egbert扯了一下披蓋在室友身上的被子，卻沒想到居然輕易地被自己抽走，Egbert也愣在原地。

　　

　　但更令Egbert詫異的是，室友乍看之下似乎有點不舒服，他腦子裡快速地掠過該如何照顧生病的人的方法，並思索對方是怎麼染上風寒的？

　　Egbert握著被單，正想開口時，眼尖的他察覺異狀。他勾起輕笑，在室友的床邊坐下，歪著頭，思索著開如何開口。

　　

　　「嘿。」溫柔地，他輕輕拍了拍室友的手臂，「James，別擔心，我知道怎麼處理。」視線落在自己手上的被單，Egbert佯裝成熟大人的模樣，希望對方能寬心些許。

　　

　　躺在床上的人聞言，稍稍挪動了身子，轉頭，朝著Egbert投射了好奇又帶點懷疑的目光。他欲開口，卻選擇將話語吞進肚中，巧妙地等待Egbert的解釋。

　　

　　「我在網路上看到的，這狀態叫做『晨勃』，從青春期開始發生，是很正常的現象。」聳肩，「你不需要感覺尷尬或難為情。」他微笑，並滿意地見著被自己說服的室友緩緩坐起身來。

　　「那……到底要怎麼處理？」他囁嚅地問著，偷瞄了一眼Egbert的表情，然後又快速移開，用手盡量擋住撐起睡褲的那不聽話的區塊。

　　「有時候它會自己消下去。」說話者以專業的眼神瞅著要解決的問題，「不過有時需要借助『外力』。」

　　「你怎麼會……」甫開口，James就有點後悔，他打住差點脫口而出的話，雙頰微微泛紅。

　　

　　Egbert並沒有在意室友的反駁，他依舊專注且認真地想著要如何幫助是有面對人生第一次的美好反應。

　　

　　「把褲子脫了。」不容反駁的語氣，即便室友睜大他那雙漂亮的緞藍色雙眸，Egbert也毫不退讓，「你如果不脫，那我就……」

　　「不要、不要！」像是死守貞操似的，James掙扎了兩秒後，還是放棄抵抗，像喪志的鬥雞，乖乖地脫掉自己的睡褲。

　　微笑，「手。」他拉起室友的手，後者投射懷疑的視線，「握好。」James發出夾雜著害羞的困惑聲音，並且有些遲疑。

　　

　　Egbert沒好氣地笑了出來，說穿了他也不清楚要如何指導好友做如此私密的事。不過彼此的情誼似乎又比室友、朋友、一起長大的夥伴再更多一些些……既然如此，自己好像有義務要為James多做一點什麼。

　　

　　「我來吧。」

　　

　　他說著，輕輕放掉那雙猶豫不決的手，用自己的掌心輕柔地包裹著對方的私處，而毫不意外地，James先是欲反抗，卻在Egbert握住自己後不小心流洩了略微羞澀的呻吟。

　　Egbert沒在意這些，他專心地、小心翼翼地來回磨蹭著挺首的器官——說起來這也是他第一次幫別人做這種事——他們沉默著，只有慢慢加重的呼吸聲迴盪在彼此之間。

　　幾次之後，James不小心喊出聲來，紅著臉繳了械。

　　在室友尷尬地開口致歉之前，Egbert已起身並搖了搖頭表示無需說對不起。他手上殘留著對方灑出的液體，但Egbert只是淺笑著，不語。

　　那是進入伊頓後的第一個春天，也是他們首次不小心越出了界——即便當時兩人都沒有意識到這點。在往後更多的日子裡，他們有更多機會分享彼此最私密的區域，而他們也知道，其他的男孩們，也有同樣的、大家都心知肚明的秘密。

　　

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**自行新增的14.9回**

 

**14.9初戀情人**

　　

　　男孩們除了踢球、划船和打架之外，因為還不到飲酒年紀，所以不會出入聲色場所，閒暇之餘，有時就會聚在一起講一些沒什麼營養、沒有內容的酸言酸語；有時，則是談論一些彼此都好奇的話題——例如異性，例如性。

　　

　　「Henry前兩天誇口說他早就有性經驗了。」坐在James對面的同小組的同學突然天外飛來如此的開場白，使得原本在討論十四世紀法律的小組成員們瞬間啞然無聲。

　　

　　有人毫不在意地噗哧地笑了出來，也有人反唇相譏。James瞥了一眼絲毫不受影響的Egbert，後者雖然聽見大家的吵鬧，卻能置若罔聞地繼續閱讀手上那本厚重的古籍，並在一旁的紙上寫下重點。

　　

　　「所以你的初戀情人是你家隔壁的大姊姊？」

　　

　　話題不知道是怎麼跳躍的，James才剛把視線轉回，赫然發現大夥已經熱烈地討論起戀愛的話題——男孩們討論起這些事時，其實也一樣羞澀、難為情。只是他們比較容易忘記彼此的反應以及隨時找得到台階下，相較於女孩們，男孩們比較不會將這些瑣碎記在心上。

　　

　　「……James，那你呢？」

　　「嗯？」他並沒有把對方的問題聽清楚。

　　「初戀情人啊！」

　　

　　被眾人抓到分心的James Spencer愣了兩秒，所有人的目光都轉了過來，好奇又帶點戲謔之意地盯著他瞧。

　　連坐在左前方的Egbert也把視線從書本中拔起，眨眨眼，專心地望著他，等待他的開口，或許解釋，或許辯護，也或許再度岔開話題。

　　 **初戀情人啊……** James忍不住將視線聚焦在左前方的室友臉上，抿抿唇，不小心勾起不大明顯的嘴角弧度，但依舊不語。

　　他低下頭，沒打算回答眾人的好奇，同時間，他的眼角餘光也瞄到Egbert多瞟了自己一眼，然後也再度將視線轉回到書本上，嘴角悄悄綻放，只有James才讀得出意思的淺笑。

　　


	15. 幹架

　　誰說伊頓的公子哥不會打架？

　　幾個毛小孩一言不合又四下無人時，當然是手腳相向，用講的講不通，那就用拳頭溝通！當然，打完架後要裝出一副若無其事以及絕對不能被抓包的後續處理才是真正麻煩的地方——紳士不會打架？不，紳士打架才可怕。但大家很有默契地，盡量不要讓彼此臉上掛彩，以免被抓包又牽連到自己，那可不是鬧著玩的。

　　James也不是第一次跟人幹架，只不過這次有點過火。他踩到了學長的痛處，而還挺自滿地跟他人炫耀自己的發現，在同輩裡，大夥跟著發笑及繼續揶揄學長們的窘境。但大難來時各自飛，學長們發現James消遣他們而找上門來，原先聚集在James身旁的同學們瞬間噤若寒蟬，並且悄悄地作鳥獸散。

　　偏偏James也不是那種會跟別人示弱的人，就算只有孤身一人他也不會棄械投降。反正他也不是沒道歉，只是對方就是來找碴的，那麼James就會奉陪到底。

　　不過一打三也不是鬧著玩的，雖然James也把鬧事的人打的鼻青臉腫——他們這次誰都沒有避開臉，每個人臉上多少都留了點傷痕——但自己確實被打癱在地上，直到幾位躲在旁邊的同學看不下去跳出來制止一切，才結束一場不公平的幹架場面。

　　同學扶著James回到寢室時，Egbert剛練習完馬術回來，正準備把昨天看到一半的德文小說讀完。他應門後看見傷痕累累還強裝無所謂的室友，讓他感覺相當不悅，彷彿有一把無名火在肚子裡飛來竄去。

　　Egbert扶著室友坐下，並翻出書櫃上的急救箱來。一邊命令室友不要亂動，一邊又只好親自壓制對方，並把James的衣服扒掉以檢視身上的瘀青、傷痕。還好都只是一些皮肉傷，男孩們打架還沒有拿起木棍鐵條來互砸，而拳頭能造成的傷害有限，只是James這幾天別想下場踢球或參與划船等戶外活動。

　　優等生男孩用生理食鹽水清洗掉室友眼角的血跡，後者忍不住縮了縮身子，卻立刻被他伸手按壓肩膀。

　　

　　「怕痛就不應該打架。」Egbert輕道，語氣聽起來挺無所謂，卻隱含著怒意。

　　「打架本來就會受傷。」皺眉，他低喃，反駁為自己上藥的好友。

　　

　　Egbert停下動作，冷冷地瞪了他一眼。而James此刻氣勢全沒不再逞口舌之快，趕緊放軟姿態拼命道歉。Egbert嘆了口氣，他就是沒辦法丟下眼前會跟自己撒嬌的室友不管。

　　

　　「下次打架記得找我。」他輕輕用消毒棉花撫過傷處，將血漬順帶抹去。

　　

　　James抬眼，抿唇，他知道Egbert不會在這些事上開玩笑，而他也清楚自己的室友外表文質彬彬，事實上若發狠起來也是很嚇人的。

　　但，他一點都不希望自己的室友兼好友會因此受傷……

　　

　　「Egbert。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「我不會再打架了。」灰藍色的雙眸閃爍著認真的情緒。

　　

　　良久，Egbert沒有回應，只是無語地繼續幫James擦藥。他明白對方的保證，也懂James的意思——不讓自己再因無謂的幹架而受傷，也不再讓Egbert為此緊張或擔心。

　　他打開OK繃，輕輕地將傷口覆蓋起來。

　　

　　「說到要做到，Mr. Spencer。」

　　

　　抬眼，彼此視線交集，他們同時露出笑容。

　　


	16. 集體活動時無意識的對視/胡來的視線

　　Egbert倚在窗邊，望向撞球台上那此起彼落的聲音。他對撞球沒有特別的喜好，那只會讓他想到物理的碰撞公式，而非『男人間的較勁』。但James很樂在其中——他剛剛撞進了粉色球又進了紅球，接著正要問鼎七分黑球了。

　　雖然這是累積分數制的司諾克，但每一分都很重要，特別是黑球的分數。每個人都很緊張，雖然賭注不過是一杯咖啡。不過，『男人間的較勁』重點不在於賭資，而是榮譽——至少他們是如此說的，但Egbert挑眉表示懷疑。

　　Egbert會打司諾克，甚至可以說是箇中好手，只是這個秘密只有James Spencer知曉，畢竟，教James打撞球的人，可是Egbert。

　　他雙手交叉環胸，慵懶地望著撞球桌上的緊繃氛圍，James捨棄採用架桿器，採用半身幾乎趴在球桌上的姿勢將母球對準黑球。他頭微偏，瞇起一隻眼，然後再張開雙眼估測黑球進底袋的距離——有一點遠，或許採取擊中母球上緣的方式讓母球帶著黑球走一段路比較合適。

　　Egbert正好面對著趴在球桌上的James，他玩味地瞧了眼球桌上的狀態，並在腦中結構、計算出最合適的擊球方式。視線無意地從球桿往上攀沿，Egbert突然注意到James的白襯衫並沒有扣緊，最上方的兩三個鈕扣是解開的，或許因為此空間有點悶熱之故。而Egbert不小心也朝著露出膚色的空間望了進去，彷彿被那顆滴進James胸口的汗珠吸引，但下一秒他趕緊收回視線，意識到自己的目光往詭異的點探尋，但Egbert仍舊不動聲色地假裝沒發生過上幾秒的事件。

　　在他抽回視線的同時，他被另一抹色彩給攫住了注意力，定睛一望才尷尬地察覺那是James的帶點霧灰色琉璃藍的雙眸——James將目光從母球上抬起，與Egbert的視線交集，後者飄開注意力，而前者牽起曖昧的微笑。

　　他輕輕地咬了咬下唇，似乎聽見自己心跳加快的聲響，雙頰微微泛熱，但Egbert將其歸咎於因為這空間擠太多人了。

　　接著，他聽見響亮的撞球們撞擊的聲響，並望著黑球分毫不差地跌進底袋。他正想牽起微笑，抬眼，再度與已從球桌上起身的James四目相交，室友的笑容除了因勝利而喜悅，還參雜了意味深長的神秘味道。

　　Egbert沒回應對方的勾引，低下頭，他揚起只有地板才看的見的微笑，並從窗邊起身，走出男孩們喧鬧的場所。

 

 

**自行新增的16.5回**

**16.5練習**

　　

　　推開撞球室的門後，他難得看見那抹人影站在撞球台旁，人影擺出完美的架桿姿勢，全神貫注在球台上的局勢——他輕輕一推球桿，母球撞擊到目標球，後者精準地落入中袋。

　　他下意識地想拍手，但對方早已察覺自己的存在而轉過頭來。這間撞球室裡只有他們兩人，因為前幾天James用司諾克擊敗了學長，得到了一個上午的專屬使用撞球室的時間。

　　獨占，意味著只有James才可享用，但踏進此空間的人不在James的小圈圈範圍外——Egbert是特別的、是例外。而對方大概也瞭解自己的心思，所以什麼話都沒說就挑此時段跑來玩撞球了。

　　伊頓入學第三年，他們從室友轉成鄰居，低年級還有同寢室的分配，但中高年級就只有自己的房間，學校的目的是希望少年們能在房間裡專心地學習而不被其他人所打擾。這條規定著實令James一度很失落，但抽籤結果表示幸運女神還十分眷顧他，Egbert的房間在走廊轉角處，意味著他只有一個鄰居，而正巧那就是James的房間。

　　Egbert出門上課前還是會來敲敲James的房門，提醒對方不要賴床；而天不怕地不怕的James Spencer卻莫名地害怕打雷，所以他有Egbert房間的備份鑰匙，半夜遇到打了雷，James還能趕緊溜進Egbert房裡、鑽到他床上跟他窩在一起。

　　雖然看似分開，但還是總膩在一起。

　　James走到球台旁，假裝彎身研究球台上的動靜，Egbert沒多說什麼，只拿起巧克摩擦著球桿尖端，留下些許藍色粉末於其上。Egbert往旁邊跨了一步，準備彎身再架球桿時，James像是在妨礙他似地，故意又靠了過去使得Egbert難以動作。後者轉首帶著不解及少許的無奈神情望著前者，等待對方說些什麼。

　　後來才走進撞球室的少年用手摸了摸球台邊，視線並沒有與鄰居相交，反倒是落在幾顆散落於球桌上的撞球們——看似在研究球局，實質卻有點像在發呆。

　　

　　「Egbert。」他輕聲喚著對方的名字，對方沒有回應，只是默默地等待自己的下一句話，「呃……你接過吻嗎？」有點怪異的開場白，James也覺得這種問題實在有些尷尬又害羞，但他就是想問。

　　「沒有。」平淡地回覆著，Egbert Culpepper的作風。

　　

　　James轉首，原先還有點難為情地將視線聚焦在球桌上的他立刻轉過身來，像是如釋重負又像水手看見遠方小島的興奮。Egbert不理解對方瞬間開朗的神情意義為何，但他等待朋友揭曉謎底。

　　

　　「那……」深呼吸，他鼓起勇氣地問著：「要不要練習一下？」

　　「練習？」皺眉，他實在不懂為什麼要練習這個？又不是在練馬術或球技。

　　「就是啊……呃，以後我們都可能會有機會親別人啊，但是如果技巧不大好的話，好像……」男孩搔搔頭，明明已經想好的台詞卻瞬間大亂，「哎唷，反正就是我覺得這種事要先練習一下比較好啦！你覺得呢？」已經不知道自己在講什麼了，James Spencer感覺到自己臉頰發燙，不大敢直視朋友。

　　「跟你？」Egbert的聲音似乎參雜的些許笑意，並不是取笑對方，但大概是覺得想出這主意的James有點可愛。

　　

　　一時之間不知該如何接話的少年只能愣在原處，思索著要怎麼回答對方才好。如果被拒絕的話，該用哪句幽默的台詞來為自己找個台階下？他眨眨眼，並看見Egbert眼角的彎度、勾起迷人的淺笑，雖然自己笨拙又愚昧的提出不切實際的想法，卻換來對方的笑容，不知怎地，James覺得有點心滿意足了。

　　在他準備張口為自己開脫時，Egbert突然靠了過來，趁他還沒意識到發生了什麼事之前，James感覺到自己的嘴被堵住——Egbert的唇瓣柔軟，而且他故意探出舌尖輕輕地探進James的嘴裡。

　　在James回神之時，他感覺到Egbert故意輕輕地咬了咬他的下唇，然後迅速地結束一吻。相貼的唇瓣分離，James依舊來不及發話，Egbert已大步離開，與他擦肩而過，準備走到對面重新架球。

　　

　　「你確實需要多一點練習，Mr. Spencer。」Egbert故意說著，並且還藏不住得意的笑。

　　「剛剛那個不算！」像是突然上了發條似的，James紅著臉轉過身去反對Egbert的結論，「我要重來！」

　　「你想的美。」彎身，Egbert笑著架桿，並迅速地又將球撞進袋中。

　　

　　年少的日子，很多事都需要練習，包括曖昧。

　　

**自行新增的16.9回**

**16.9打雷**

　　

　　James第一次發著抖蹲靠在Egbert床邊，大概是進伊頓第一年的夏天。Egbert那天晚上睡的不怎麼安穩，可能是作業還沒寫完的憂慮導致他輾轉難眠。大約在過了子夜的時刻，Egbert睡夢迷糊中隱約聽見了雷聲大作，他緩慢地張開眼，望向簾子沒有拉緊的窗外，瞬間，一道閃電飛逝，讓Egbert眼前一片白茫茫地，接著就是巨大的雷聲響起。

　　巨雷的響聲在耳畔徘徊了一下，待聽力稍微恢復後，他準備轉過身背對窗戶的那一秒，他聽見奇怪的聲音從他的床邊傳過來——像是吸鼻子的聲音，但Egbert既沒過敏也沒流鼻涕。迷濛中，他撐起身子想一探究竟，結果居然發現自己的室友蹲踞在自己的床沿，James背靠著Egbert的床腳，整個人蜷起來，把臉埋在雙膝間。

　　

　　「James？」他邊揉著眼睛，邊開口喚著室友的名字。

　　

　　印象中James是一覺到天亮的體質，甚至還蠻喜歡賴床的，所以除非半夜夢遊，否則Egbert著實想不出為什麼室友會蹲坐在自己床邊？

　　

　　「Egbert？你、你醒著？」室友緩緩抬頭，而Egbert注意到他無法克制地在微微發顫。

　　

　　欲想開口詢問對方還好嗎，結果窗外又立刻閃過白光，在Egbert反應過來之前，James發出細微的抽泣聲或者說是哀號聲，然後又是巨大的雷響。

　　在那當下，Egbert好像裡解了什麼：半夜爬到自己床腳的室友、忍不住的發抖以及外頭轟轟作響的大自然驚愕交響曲。Egbert有點憐憫室友，但又覺得什麼都不怕的James Spencer居然會怕打雷實在有點好笑——不過取笑他人的弱點不是紳士所為，Egbert也沒把這件事講出去，只是放在心裡，成了只有彼此知道的小秘密之一。

　　他挪動了一下，讓單人床再空出多一點的床位空間，並稍稍拉開被單，像是體恤又像是邀請。

　　

　　「James，上來吧。」他拍拍床舖，而室友怯怯地轉過頭來，有點疑惑又有點感動地望著他。

　　

　　James可能還在消化Egbert的舉動，但天老爺沒讓他等太久，他還沒開口詢問Egbert前，窗外的夜色又再度變成白晝。James反射神經比大腦思考還迅速，他立即、趕緊爬上Egbert的床，拉起被單整個人躲進、塞進小空間裡，緊接而來的雷聲雖然依舊驚人，但這次James的顫抖稍稍減緩下來。

　　伸手，Egbert輕輕拍著James的背脊，安撫、安慰似地希望室友身心都好過一些。但出乎Egbert意料的事，原來James比他想像中還怕打雷，因為下一秒James立刻伸手抱住Egbert，整個人像環抱住尤加利樹的無尾熊、或像隻大章魚般手腳並用地摟抱住後者，並把自己的臉埋在Egbert的肩頸處。

　　他莫可奈何地笑了笑，沒有推開室友的誇張行為，放任對方把自己纏住，並且繼續輕撫著James的背，James才慢慢地平緩下來，還比Egbert更快進入夢鄉。

　　小小的單人床上擠著兩名男孩，而隨著日子過去，此現象並無改善。即便Egbert抱怨兩人都已經長大，身高、體型也不再是小男孩身材，一張單人床實在太過擁擠，但James根本不在意這些小細節，只要打雷，他依舊會爬上Egbert的床，說什麼也不願離開；而Egbert也只好默許纏了他多年的朋友的無賴舉止，當年的善心結果導致自己相當無奈的局面。

　　不過這都還不是最麻煩的地方……

　　Egbert躺在床上看著窗外的落雨，身後那又偷偷溜進自己房間的傢伙正把他的四肢全攀到自己身上來。Egbert還是沒有推開對方，因為，最麻煩的不是兩個人擠一張床，而是隔天早上，兩人都要面對尷尬的褲檔反應，那才是最令人煩惱的畫面。

　　嘆氣，Egbert放棄思考，明天的事就明天再解決吧！

　　


	17. 你的就是我的，你也是我的

　　

　　昨晚的狂風暴雨肆虐了溫莎地區，Egbert猜想外頭的樹木們應該悲傷地望著滿地的落葉，像髮絲掉落般的心疼。雖然今天是假日，但他想早點起床，看個書然後準備出門，Egbert的大魔王姊姊說什麼今天一定要來伊頓看他——其實只是想帶自己的未婚夫來跟Egbert打個招呼罷了。

　　欲想下床的他望見鎖在自己腰際的那隻手，忽然想起昨夜他不是一個人度過的，那位害怕打雷的鄰居昨晚又摸上自己的床，並且硬是要跟自己擠在一起，才睡得著覺。James Spencer睡的十分香甜，他的呼吸緩慢且平穩地噴在自己的頸項旁。

　　想撥開對方的手時，Egbert才突然意識到另一件有點尷尬的事——他感覺到身後有某東西正頂著自己。雖然不是第一次遇到這種狀況，但令Egbert感到更煩心的是：他知道自己也有反應。

　　該如何小心地挪開對方的手、不吵起身後人，然後趕緊解決掉生理麻煩，變成了現階段最重要且不容忽視的問題，只是目前Egbert尚未想到不驚擾對方的合適方法。好吧，反正又不是第一次遇上這種難為情的場面，而且根據過往的經驗，Egbert通常不是感到害羞的那位。

　　當他想伸手輕輕拿開那隻緊摟著自己腰際的手時，不知怎麼搞的，那隻手突然往下滑，Egbert還來不及做出即時反應，那隻萬惡的手就碰觸到自己的跨間。

　　

　　「Egbert？」身後人的聲音聽起來糊糊的，像是囈語，又像清醒，「……喔！」似乎發現自己碰到什麼，James Spencer有點清醒了。

　　嘆氣，「放手。」他按著對方的手，同時也是阻止對方不小心繼續往下探索。

　　

　　但，Egbert怎麼都沒料到，那天James到底是吃了熊心豹子膽還是純粹因為睡迷糊了才這麼膽大包天？James並沒有聽從Egbert的阻止，反而故意多摸了一把，讓後者瞬間全身僵了一下，前者將下巴靠在Egbert肩上壞心的笑了出來。

　　正想給身後的可惡傢伙一記肘擊時，也不知道鄰居何時練出矯健的身手，他突然快速翻身，騎到Egbert身上，把這間房間的主人壓在身下，以居高臨下的姿態望著他，嘴角勾起壞心的笑靨。

　　

　　「讓我來。」昨天還怕打雷怕的發抖的傢伙現在倒是氣勢滿滿，雙手撐在身下人的頸部兩側，彎著身，嘴唇與對方的唇瓣幾乎快要緊貼。

　　「不要。」雖然處於劣勢，但Egbert仍舊高傲且冷漠地拒絕。

　　

　　沒給Egbert抵抗的機會，James立刻用自己的嘴堵住對方的，他的身子往下滑了幾公分，恰巧讓彼此高昂的私處碰觸在一起。James突如其來的舉動將Egbert釘在床上，他想推開玩笑開得過火的朋友，卻阻止不了James的舌尖鑽進自己的嘴裡。James用舌頭刮搔著他，故意舔過、滑過他的貝齒，以及逗弄他的舌頭，像在玩捉迷藏似的。

　　輕抿、舔噬、溫柔地咬了咬Egbert的唇瓣——James的吻技有進步，但Egbert不清楚James是否有其他的練習對象所以取得了如此的好成果。此念頭突然掠過腦海，居然讓Egbert有衝動想推開壓著自己的好友，而他也真的如此行。

　　隨著Egbert的推擠力道，James結束了這一吻，兩人望進對方的眼裡，同時也輕喘著氣。James勾起燦爛的笑，然後又厚臉皮地在Egbert唇上輕啄，後者這次不買單，偏過頭去快速地閃過James的攻勢。

　　不過，James Spencer的字典裡沒有輕言放棄這詞彙，他笑了笑，轉而親吻Egbert的臉頰、下顎、頸項，還咬了一口Egbert的耳垂，然後舔著耳珠、吻著他的耳廓。

　　

　　「James，不要這樣。」他輕推了一下對方的胸口，但沒有刻意閃躲James的親吻。

　　「不舒服嗎？」他略略撐起自己，認真地詢問著，灰藍色的眼眸裡倒映出Egbert的臉龐。

　　

　　Egbert沒有回答，用擅長的沉默靜靜地望著對方，彷彿能從那雙漂亮的眼睛裡找到答案似的。

　　說穿了，不是不舒服，而是……Egbert也不知道這是什麼感覺，就只是覺得哪裡怪怪的，卻說不出個所以然來。或許，就是因為感覺挺棒的，所以才奇怪？Egbert眨了眨眼，撇開視線沒有回視對方。與James接吻的感覺很好、即便被James壓在身上也沒有特別討厭的感覺、當James的舌頭撬開自己的唇時，不可否認，Egbert甚至感覺到有一咪咪的興奮。

　　 **跟James嗎？** 他暗暗地問自己，轉回視線，再度在那雙緞藍色的眸子裡找到自己的倒影。不清楚James在自己的臉上找到了什麼答案，Egbert只見到他再度輕笑著，然後俯下身，再度讓彼此的唇瓣相貼。

　　當Egbert有點沉醉在這次的親吻中時，他並沒有留意到James的手不規矩地游進他的睡褲裡，從意亂情迷中稍稍回過神來時，他才發現不知幾時自己的褲子被褪去，而且James還用手輕握著揚頭的分身。

　　但更Egbert感到詫異的是，他感覺到另一個熱度——是James的，他把彼此握在手裡，並輕輕地摩擦著、小心翼翼地往前輕輕頂著。雖然他看不到下面的實際情況，但Egbert感覺自己全身發熱，而且血液集中在某一區塊，讓他想逃卻又有點腿軟逃不開。

　　

　　「James，停、停下來，不要……喔……」他出聲制止，但句子還沒說完就不小心發出一聲帶點慾望的呻吟。

　　

　　James低頭吻了吻Egbert的眼角，並沒有因為後者的阻止而停下動作。反之，兩人私處的磨蹭以及在他巧手的套弄之下，Egbert只能專心地、努力抑制自己不要發出令彼此都臉紅的聲音。

　　James的手繼續活動著，而Egbert斷斷續續地發出片段的呻吟，James的唇覆蓋在Egbert的唇上，把兩人的喘息揉碎的彼此嘴裡。

　　幾分鐘後，他們同時迎接高潮，液體噴灑在對方身上，還有James的手上。Egbert閉起眼，感覺自己心跳速度並沒有緩慢下來，而James正趴在自己身上，兩人的呼吸正漸漸地找到共同頻率。

　　

　　※※※

　　他睜開眼，慵懶地，撐起身子，並瞅見昨晚蜷在自己身邊的人已經下床，脫掉睡衣，隨手拿起Egbert的衣服就擅自套上——這點到現在還沒改變，James總是把Egbert的東西當作自己的，這讓Egbert有點惱怒，但又無法阻止對方的無賴行為。

　　看著James優雅地扣起釦子，Egbert覺得心中滋味有些複雜，尤其兩人方才在床上『活動』結束，而緊接著下一幕則是James大方地為自己穿上Egbert的衣物。他知道，他們兩人是很親密，但現在，好像……關係有一點……變質了。Egbert不好說那是怎樣的感覺，反正就是不一樣了。

　　Egbert望了眼牆上的鐘，發覺跟姊姊約定的時間快到了，他趕緊跳下床，並快速尋找外出的衣服。

　　

　　「Egbert，你趕出門？」

　　「嗯，我姊跟我約好了今天見面。」邊說著，他邊火速脫去外衣，並穿上乾淨整齊的襯衫。

　　「喔，那我也一起去吧。」

　　「啊？為什麼？」Egbert驚訝地轉過頭來，但迎接他的訝異的卻是James大大的笑容。

　　「你姊就是我姊啊！」他走過來，並幫助Egbert扣上袖釦，「而且我也很久沒見到她了。」

　　「呃，我覺得你這句話的邏輯不對。」

　　「哪裡不對？」他睜大眼睛，並眨了眨眼，像隻等著被主人摸頭稱讚的大狗。

　　

　　一時之間，Egbert也說不上來哪裡不正確，而在他想開口推阻對方要跟來的念頭時，James伸手攬住他的腰，將兩人的距離密合，並再度將唇瓣貼上Egbert的，這次Egbert沒有抗拒，態度稍稍軟化下來，閉起眼，享受有點青澀，但逐漸進步的親吻。

_你的東西，就是我的東西；你的家人，也是我的家人，因為你是我的，誰都搶不走。_

　　


	18. 照片牆

　　記得雙胞胎曾說過，James有個她們做的小盒子，裡頭收藏著James的小秘密。剛練完擊劍的Egbert不知怎地突然想起這件往事，他揮別幾名同儕，決定獨自走回宿舍，把練習裝備收好，以及通知一下家人關於他已經確定被劍橋錄取的事。

　　其實Egbert也不是很確定自己是否需要提早先離開伊頓，或許他應該先回老家一趟，母親和姊姊都在準備幾個月後的婚禮事宜，他雖然幫不上什麼忙，但母親只是用這個藉口希望他回家待上一段時間，四人一同享受天倫之樂；而父親之前有提過希望Egbert和他一起去美國的分公司瞧瞧；或者與前不久也從伊頓畢業，同樣也進入劍橋的學長Harry和Merlin約時間碰面，詢問一下大學生活的概況。

　　不知道學校是否會准許他先行離開，等到畢業典禮的日子再回到溫莎？未來的幾個月內，他都會非常忙碌，不過Egbert並沒有非常積極地去完成這每一件事。平常主動又認真的Egbert Culpepper突然想把所有的事情都丟到一邊去，假裝不存在、不需要去操心憂煩。

　　他很適應伊頓的生活，況且高年級的自己有義務照顧低年級的男孩們，拿銀釦子的人如果先離開伊頓，並不是什麼好榜樣。

　　

　　『Egbert，你確定這週末不回家一趟嗎？』

　　

　　姊姊的聲音從電話那頭傳來，她聽起來並非憂心也非困惑，倒不如說她是好奇，為什麼Egbert用了一個不怎麼樣的藉口，來推掉週六晚上與多年不見的姑媽見面的飯局。

　　況且這次才兩歲多的Roxanne Morton也會來，她可是Egbert最疼愛也最喜歡的表妹。

　　

　　『如果你想帶James一起回來吃飯也可以啊。』

　　

　　大魔王姊姊補充著，雖然Egbert聽出她的弦外之音，卻無可避免地掉入對方的陷阱——Egbert相信自己這輩子都會栽在姊姊的魔掌裡，永遠都逃不了她的火眼金睛。

　　

　　「James有自己的計畫吧。」他取下眼鏡，倒在床舖上。

　　『喔？所以他的計畫中不包括跟你過週末？』

　　「……姊，James他……」閉上眼，他揉揉眼睛，實在不怎麼想跟親姊姊討論太多私事。

　　『你想說你們沒什麼嗎？少來了，Egbert Culpepper，你騙得了別人、騙得了自己，但騙不了我的。』電話那頭的女聲既帶著勝利語氣又挾著看穿一切的傲慢。

　　「James他需要準備申請大學的資料。」沒好氣地，他反駁著，但對於姊姊的質疑他卻躲避沒正面回答。

　　『喔……』

　　

　　大魔王姊姊頓了一下，似乎發現自己說錯了什麼，這讓Egbert感覺稍稍喘了一口氣。

　　

　　『所以這才是你這週不打算回家的原因吧。』

　　

　　正解。不愧是Culpepper家的長女。

　　

　　「不說了。」被自家姊姊點破的Egbert露出腦羞的表情——還好在自己房間裡，沒有誰看得見自己的尷尬，「我掛電話了，再見。」

　　『等一下，Egb……』

　　

　　對了，James的小盒子。Egbert突然想起幾分鐘前被打斷的思緒，為什麼會想起這件往事呢？大概是Egbert沒有印象James有把那小瓦楞紙盒帶到伊頓來，而Egbert之所以會這麼猜測是因為同房的那段日子裡，他不記得有見到那紙盒。分開住之後，Egbert更沒有印象自己上次踏進James房間是何年何月，該不會是半年前的事吧？

　　說起來James總是往Egbert的房間裡鑽，而後者倒沒特別踏進過前者的私人空間裡。怎麼覺得有那麼點不公平的感覺？

　　那小紙盒的模樣像隻逗貓棒般，不斷挑逗著Egbert的好奇心，Egbert不是個喜歡探人隱私、挖掘他人秘密的人，只不過此時此刻，他莫名地，按捺不住想拿起James給他的備用鑰匙去打開那好久不見的空間。

　　他找出鑰匙，但內心天人交戰了一番：何必現在就要闖進別人的房間裡呢？只不過是一只年幼時不小心看到的紙盒，況且那還是別人的秘密小盒子，當年Egbert打開時可沒經過對方同意，如果用這種理由走進去別人房裡找尋它的下落，這是多麼怪誕的說詞啊，如果被發現那該怎麼辦？

　　不過，Egbert知道最近James都不會在房裡讀書。James這陣子比較常待在圖書館，還有跟小組成員討論課業，所以此時絕對不在房裡。

　　只看一眼就好，反正James的房裡也沒有什麼會引起自己興趣的書籍。他抽起鑰匙，走到門邊，並確認走廊上都沒有別人經過、奔走，接著他將鑰匙插進隔壁鄰居的房門鎖孔裡，腦中突然浮現出姊姊的言語。

　　

_『所以這才是你這週不打算回家的原因吧。』_

　　

　 **才不是。**

　　James可以自己準備申請大學的材料，他不需要Egbert多餘的協助，況且，他們只是從小打到大的朋友，在伊頓裡互相幫助、掩蓋對方的小缺失以及分享某一些不適合讓太多人知道的私密。

　　

_『所以這才是你這週不打算回家的原因吧。』_

　　

　　 **不是！**

　　Egbert深呼吸，轉開門鎖，悄悄地推開那扇明明就在隔壁不到幾公尺的距離，卻鮮少受到邀請進入的空間。 **我們只是朋友而已。** 他默念著，像唸祈禱文一般，安定自己的神經、安撫自己的思緒。

　　下午的陽光從窗外慵懶地灑落下來，Egbert雖然覺得光線略顯不足，但勉強還能看清楚房間的擺設、隨意掛在椅子上的襯衫，和一本本排好、放在書桌四處的書籍們。James的房間比自己想像的還乾淨、整齊，並且簡單沒有多餘的雜物。

　　Egbert興味昂然觀察著、掃視著James的私人空間，兩秒後他回過神來，想起自己不應該多做逗留，況且他卻確實沒見著那只紙盒。欲轉身離開之際，他的視線被某樣物品給攫住——微風吹拂過床頭的那片牆，掀開了些許遮蓋在牆上的舊布。

　　他好奇地走了過去，伸手，稍微碰觸到那塊布，而它像搖搖欲墜的花瓣，因Egbert的力道不穩地跌落下來。他原先想趕緊拾起掉落的布料，但他的目光被牆上的光景給吸引住了，往前又多走了一步，一張張照片，以一種只有James與Egbert才懂的時間軸排法被貼在牆上。

　　小學在足球隊裡踢球的模樣、跟Harry、Merlin一起演亞瑟王話劇的照片、第一次與Spencer家族去鄉間別墅的野餐照、大魔王姊姊與James還有自己一起做蛋糕時被拍下的凌亂模樣、進入伊頓的第一天Egbert躺在床上打盹的偷拍照、划船和騎馬以及各式各樣的活動照片、以及那張自己小時候被姊姊逼著穿上洋裝的女裝照——這張照片到底James怎麼拿到手的？

　　各種時期、各種服裝打扮、各種場合的自己，以及少許的與James或其他人的合照。

　　

　　「我想你大概會覺得很變態而不是很浪漫吧。」

　　

　　Egbert被不屬於自己的聲音嚇了一跳，急忙轉過頭去，臉上還顯出些許的詫異及驚訝。出聲的人倒是不急不徐地走到Egbert身邊，跟他一同望著那面曾經蒼白但如今已被照片填滿的牆。

　　

　　「還差幾張就完成了。」James指了指右下角有還一些空白處，「再放上畢業照就差不多了。」轉首，他燦爛地笑著。

　　Egbert沒立刻接話，反倒沉默的幾秒後，他緩緩開口：「你為什麼收集這些？」皺眉，混著吃驚、不解和讓心跳有些加速的揣測。

　　

　　房間的主人不以為然地聳肩，似乎認為這並不是什麼特別了不起或令人震驚的事。

　　

　　「我想收集我所認識的你，從第一次見面，到一起念伊頓畢業。」深呼吸，慢慢吐氣，「Egbert，如果我申請不到劍橋的話……」

　　「你可以的。」戴眼鏡的優等生打斷身邊的人的話，「我們會一起去劍橋。」微笑。

　　

　　他們注視著彼此，良久。

　　

　　「把這一塊完成。」Egbert走到牆邊，用手指在空中畫圈，圈起右下角的空白，轉身，他與James對視著，道：「然後繼續收集下去，Mr. Spencer。」

　　

　　James先是一愣，頓了幾秒後，他笑了起來。

　　

　　「遵命，Mr. Culpepper。」

　　

　　有著漂亮灰藍色瞳眸的男孩走到朋友跟前，想開口，卻又把話吞進肚裡，躊躇的模樣讓Egbert禁不住笑出聲來。

　　

　　「怎麼了？」眼角彎彎地，泄露出他的心情。

　　「你、你週末回家嗎？」咬咬下唇，他試著用輕鬆的語氣詢問，然而，Egbert只是不語，用一貫地、深不可測的眼神望向他。James在心裡默默為自己打氣，接著開口：「如果沒有要回倫敦的話，可不可以留下來陪我？」

　　

　　語畢，Egbert朝他露出淺笑，點點頭，再度把目光轉回整面照片牆。

　　

　　「你是怎麼有這張照片的？」Egbert壓下差點把那張女裝照撕下的衝動，偏頭瞥了James一眼。

　　「我付出很大的代價才得到它。」

　　

　　James說著，但語氣中聽不出來有刻意誇飾的意味——畢竟，如果這張照片原先的主人是大魔王姊姊的話，Egbert可以想像得到James不可能輕易的得到它，肯定需要付出什麼可怕的犧牲來作為交換。

　　

　 _『所以這才是你這週不打算回家的原因吧。』_

　　

　　海腦中再度浮現姊姊的聲音，Egbert突然明白了什麼，失笑，並真正地打從心底佩服自家姊姊。準備轉身離開之際，他的視線不小心飄過接近牆邊的、靠近床尾的床底下，那裡有一塊凸出來的東西，Egbert定睛一望，發現那與記憶中的瓦楞紙盒不謀而合。

　　

　　「對了，你來我房間做什麼？」突然想起什麼重要的問題還沒獲得解答，眨眼，好奇地問著鄰居。

　　

　　他笑著，沒搭理James的追問，只是聳聳肩，轉身離開此空間，丟下摸不著頭腦的James自行苦思尋找解答。

　　


	19. 對方的小動作/習慣逐漸變成了自己的

　　在書寫筆記時，如果遇到難懂或者卡題的部份，Egbert會下意識地咬咬鋼筆尖端，這無傷大雅但有點幼稚的舉動曾被James嘲笑過幾回。在James最後一次揶揄Egbert時，後者終於不想忍耐、懶得壓抑自己的怒氣，他將室友撂倒在床上，兩人一邊嬉鬧一邊痛毆著對方。

　　James是個能言善道、舌燦蓮花、伶牙俐齒的人，但每每遇到他不想回答或者當下還沒想到怎麼接話的情況時，若是手邊有茶杯，James則會拿起馬克杯，端到嘴邊輕啜一口，用一抹意味深長的微笑來掩飾自己的不安。Egbert抓到過幾次James故裝神秘的姿態，並且曾有一次當著小組同學面前冷冷地戳破James的面具。那天，是James首次不等Egbert收拾完文件夾就獨自離去，而且整整三天不願意跟Egbert說話。

　　當兩人不得不被綁在一起生活後，他們才逐漸發現原來以前住在隔壁的鄰居，只是隔著幾道牆的距離，但生活習慣與禁忌地雷區卻如此大相逕庭。

　　入芝蘭之室，久而不聞其香；入鮑魚之肆，久而不覺其臭。相處久了，對方的小缺點或者怪誕的行為也見怪不怪。且，近朱者赤近墨者黑，兩人也都沒想到，對方的習慣、小動作，已經自然而然、滲入自己的骨血之中，也成了自己的習慣、小動作。

　　James急忙地寫著微積分作業，那天他正在證明連續函數的中間值定理和極值定理。十分不巧地，他遇上了瓶頸，並且苦無同伴可一起討論，他焦急地、下意識地咬了咬鉛筆的尖端。在那刻，他突然發現鉛筆尖端有幾處大小不一的咬痕——原來這不是第一次自己咬著鉛筆。

　　他還在發愣的時候，Egbert端著熱茶走了回來，並在他對面坐下，開始翻閱自己的經濟學講義，優等生推了推眼鏡，欲拿起鋼筆畫下重點時，James將身子往前傾了些許，目不轉睛地望著他。被炙熱的視線緊盯著不放的人停下動作，揚眉，視線掃了過去，等待對方的發話。

　　James歪了頭，實驗心態推使他想做點什麼不按牌理出牌的事，腦中閃過不少餿主意，而Egbert正等待James出招。反正前者總是能完美地見招拆招，讓後者啞口無言。

　　

　　「Egbert，問你喔。」微瞇起眼，他勾起好奇但略帶壞心的笑容，「你是什麼時候發現你喜歡上我的？」

　　

　　優等生愣了愣，暗綠色的眼眸閃過一絲窘迫，他眨了眼，快速地將此種情緒掩蓋過去。伸手，他勾起自己的馬克杯，湊到嘴邊輕輕啜了一口，任熱氣覆蓋自己的鏡片。

　　不語，Egbert只是沉默，嘴角微微揚起不明顯的弧度。

　　James托腮，將眼前的畫面映在腦海裡。輕笑，他突然發現，彼此的習慣像病毒一般傳染給對方。不知不覺，潛入意識、滲進骨血、溶於自己體內，轉化成自己的小動作與習慣。

　　

 

 

**自行新增的19.5回**

**19.5冷戰**

　　

　　當James闔上文件夾並立刻離開討論桌時，Egbert並沒有注意到對方的臉色顯些怪異，因為當時他正在跟其他小組成員討論明天上台報告的流程順序以及下一次的討論時間。

　　等到Egbert走出討論室時，他才發現一直以來會在外頭等著他的室友現在卻不見蹤影。他沒將此事放在心上，當時他只是猜想或許其他同學在外頭遇見James，大家聊了起來，所以就一同離開了也說不一定——反正本來就沒有誰要等誰的規定，只不過是兩人之間的小小默契罷了。

　　但，任誰都不知道，原來這才是開端罷了。

　　緊接著上完同樣層級課程後——不知是幸運還是湊巧，兩人在十四等級的分班裡，幾乎有八成以上的課程都在同一等級——Egbert留意到同班的室友又快速地離開教室，毫不猶豫地與其他人走向別間教室。雖然稍稍嗅到不對勁氣味的Egbert也不動聲色，說服自己室友不過是想開了打算把交際圈再對外延伸一些。

　　等到Egbert回到房間後發現James窩在自己床上躺著看MARVEL漫畫時，前者忍不住出聲制止對方，卻沒想到後者完全充耳不聞。忙著要做辯論比賽講稿的Egbert只是嘆了氣，拉開椅子，低頭認真的翻找資料、輸入關鍵字查找相關網頁，他全神貫注在自己的作業上直到James走出房間、關上房門的聲音把他從自我世界中拉回，Egbert才注意到已經到了晚餐時間，而且James再度不理會他的存在，逕自去覓食。

　　眨了眨眼，Egbert讓記憶倒帶，想起自己進入房間後一直沒有受到任何干擾直到現在，這根本就是世界末日的前兆吧？一向愛吵人、愛抓著他聊天或者侵犯Egbert唸書空間的James Spencer居然能和他在同一空間裡安靜兩個多小時！直到此時，Egbert才真正地發現事情不對勁了。

　　他們有三天沒說話，不，更正，Egbert不是小心眼的人，他三天來都還有持續朝James丟出句子，只不過後者完全沒搭腔，讓Egbert的語詞從空中落下，彷彿將Egbert當作空氣一般。不是說不能適應這種安靜的時刻，而是Egbert很確定如果再這樣冷戰下去，不是James先憂鬱就是自己先提出要更換室友的決定。

　　如果必須有人先破冰，Egbert也很樂意先發難。

　　

　　「在我去找舍監之前，我想先確認，你還想跟我做室友嗎？」Egbert放下文件夾，站在自己的書桌旁看著躺在床上翹腳讀閒書的James。

　　

　　這句話像是針一樣直接戳中了James的死穴，藍眼男孩立刻闔上閒書，轉頭，用著略帶驚愕的眼神直勾勾地盯著Egbert瞧。

　　提出問題的人並沒有因為James的舉動而有任何的回應，他維持著一貫的冷靜沉著，等待著對方是否還有下一步的行動，例如，至少開口回覆自己的問題。

　　幾秒鐘的靜默，James的視線垂下，像是在思考又像在躊躇不知如何是好。而不知怎麼的，Egbert覺得自己的耐性差不多被消磨殆盡，他嘆了口氣，走到自己的床沿邊坐下。

　　

　　「還是我得跟舍監順便說一下，你可能得了選擇性的啞口無言症？」他又道，雖然話中依舊帶著幾分嘲諷意味，但他其實沒什麼力氣繼續跟對方玩填空遊戲，起身，他準備走出房間，「好吧，我就當作你默許了。」

　　「Egbert，等一下！」

　　

　　轉首，他瞧見室友急忙跳下床，朝他大步走來，只差沒立刻衝到門邊擋住門不讓他走出此空間。念頭方閃，James已經快速地湊到Egbert與房門之間，用身體擋住對方的去路。

　　不語，他繼續自己拿手的沉默與室友對峙。都能忍耐三天冷戰不說話的James Spencer現在卻像洩了氣的皮球，雙肩稍稍垮下，臉上的神情是無奈與緊張交織、替換著。

　　

　　「不要去找舍監。」男孩幽幽地說著。

　　「為什麼？」他雙手交叉於胸前，挑眉。

　　「我沒想要換室友啊！」雖然語氣有點衝動，但他的聲音卻細如蚊蚋。

　　

　　Egbert沒接話，現在換他保持緘默等待對方把話說清楚。

　　

　　「我承認這幾天有故意不理你。」漂亮的琉璃藍雙眸心虛地轉了轉，最後還是落在Egbert的臉上，「因為前幾天我有點生氣。」

　　「嗯？」歪頭，雙眼微瞇。

　　「好啦，我其實不怎麼喜歡你在大家面前戳破我。」

　　

　　Egbert皺眉，他一時之間並不理解室友話語中的意思，但冰雪聰明的Egbert Culpepper在下一秒立刻意識到、理解了為什麼室友這幾天在鬧彆扭——他在小組成員面前戳破了James裝模作樣的小動作。雖然看似沒什麼大不了的，但或許對James來說，瞬間找不到台階下的尷尬可能讓他有點受傷。

　　

　　「喔……」

　　

　　Egbert發出單音，眨眨眼，還沒找到合適的字眼來應對這場面，而站在他面前的室友卻用著水汪汪的、毛茸茸大狗般的可憐眼神望著他，彷彿Egbert是個壞心的、不體貼的主人似的。

　　

　　「……對不起，我不是故意的。」下意識地，他脫口而出道歉語句，Egbert還在思索自己是否應該更有誠意一些時，卻瞧見James已燦爛的笑容回報之。

　　「James，」他輕笑著，雖然看起來對方已經釋懷，但他還是有點愧疚，「真的很抱歉，我並不是要造成你的尷尬或不舒服。」

　　室友搖搖頭，似乎把這點小事立刻拋諸九霄雲外，但他還是小心翼翼的詢問著：「所以你不會去找舍監吧？」

　　

　　Egbert失笑，也搖了搖頭，兩人以笑容化解之前的冷戰局面。他沒想過James會這麼在意自己的失言，也沒想過自己會把James鬧彆扭的事擱在心上、反覆思量數天——仔細想想，彼此都很幼稚。

　　但，或許正因為在意，所以幼稚、所以更小心眼。

　　Egbert往後退了一步，轉身，回到自己的書桌前，打算在James恢復元氣之前，趕緊多寫幾題數學習題。

　　


	20. 成為彼此的死穴

　　他拔腿狂奔著，並找到了一輛尚未熄火的重型機車，這次他粗魯地將重機搶了過來——回頭再來跟重機主人道歉吧——現在是救人要緊，所以他暫且把自己的矜持與禮節都拋諸腦後。

　　跨上機車後，他用力催下油門，雖然平常都是那位嘻皮笑臉先生擔任駕駛者，不過今天擁有主控權的不是那位先生，而是自己。

　　風聲與機車的引擎聲在他耳邊奔馳、纏繞，他腦中的思緒不如以往來的冷靜，他必須在短短幾秒鐘內決定要左轉還是右轉——二選一的機會，選錯就再也不見。

　　那女人的冷血笑容突然在他腦海中浮現，像嘲諷，又像驕傲的挑釁。這個任務是Merlin在幾天前交給他的，當時魔法師臉色凝重地告訴他，柏林分部傳來不幸的消息，據說分部的部份特工資料已經外洩，因為柏林分部的資訊部遭到不明攻擊，駭客入侵外加資訊部的辦公室被強行闖入主機還被植入木馬，目前魔法師正焦頭爛額地處理各地分部的慘況。

　　能造成這麼大的損害往往並非外來攻擊，通常都是窩裡反，這點大家心知肚明。Percival進入Kingsman後不久，Lancelot這位騎士的位子就空了出來，也聽說是因為內部出了點狀況導致前任Lancelot殉職。早幾年進入總部的Merlin語重心長地說，或許需要花個幾年來清洗內鬼，而Percival進入的時間點洽逢此尷尬時期。

　　他接下Merlin秘密給他的任務，隻身前往柏林分部協助，經過幾天的調查及縝密的攻堅計畫後，他找到了主謀，在柏林分部的王牌特工，同時也是位令人難忘的蛇蠍美人。

　　她被逮到後，並沒有奮力抵抗，反倒是很乾脆地在Percival面前將手上的槍枝解體，交出身上所有暗器，過程中仍舊掛著微笑，一副游刃有餘的態度。這令Percival忐忑不安，總覺得心裡很不踏實。

　　直到他們要移送她時，她才幽幽地告訴Percival，她在柏林的某兩個地方安置了炸彈，而且炸彈已經進入倒數計時。當然，為了給Percival一點小驚喜，她說她也『請』了兩位重要人士幫忙『看守』炸彈，她笑著，燦爛、天真且飽含嘲諷。接著，她更大方地告訴Percival，在東邊看守炸彈的人是柏林市長；在西邊的……

　　

　　 _「他可是我的貴賓。」_

　　

　　她笑，但語氣冰涼地讓Percival感覺自己的手有點在顫抖。

　　

　　 _「早在你找到我之前，我就逮到他了。你以為你為什麼這麼輕鬆就能抓到我們嗎？呵，那是因為有人先幫你開路了呀！」_

　　

　　Percival下意識地捏緊了她的手臂，而她仍然傲慢地抬頭瞪著騎士，眼神中沒有任何恐懼、害怕。

　　

_「我知道，」_

　　

　　她笑著、說著，冷酷無情。

　　

_「他是你最捨不得的人。」_

　　

　　艷色的唇洩出傲慢的笑聲，是嘲笑，也是譏諷。

　　

_「所以，是東邊？還是西邊呢？」_

　　

　　她像是隨意問著，但眼神卻意有所指地往窗外飄去，等待Percival做出決定。

　　他望著眼前的分岔路，速度並沒有緩慢下來，時間不夠，他最多只能救出一個人，即便身後的救援人員也跟上了他的腳步，但Percival的速度早已遙遙領先。

　　 **左邊？還是右邊？** 他問著自己。右手轉下握把，抿唇，心中掙扎著，矛盾及痛苦在拔河。深呼吸，他選擇左轉。

　　距離炸彈爆炸應該還有一分鐘，Percival已經趕到位於人來人往的銀行旁邊的一座外表看起來有點像廢墟的建築物裡。這方位真的選的不錯，不顯眼、不起眼，但四周卻都是熱鬧人潮。此時此刻Percival沒時間多想，重機滑過、鑽過人群，在靠近目標建築物時，他停下，並豪邁地丟下重機，無視四周的人的驚呼聲。

　　他邊跑邊習慣性地握著兒時玩伴在他離開倫敦前交給他的手槍，忍下想直接開槍打爛門鎖的衝動，他改用踹門的方式為自己開路。當他衝進像廢棄工廠的空間後，他聞到嗆鼻的汽油味，心中警鈴大作。

　　

　　「JAMES！」

　　

　　他吼著對方的名字，卻什麼都沒瞧見。工廠內只有灰塵瀰漫、詭異的撲鼻汽油味和自己的聲音在空間中迴盪著。喘著氣，他感覺自己的心懸在空中、四周靜寂無聲，只剩下自己那無法緩下速度的心跳聲。快速地，他瞟過四周，還是空無一物。

　　不解與被欺騙的感覺迎面而來，他尚未消化這些情緒就聽見後面有匆忙奔跑的腳步聲，回首，他感覺呼吸在瞬間凝結。

　　

　　「James？」

　　

　　方才闖進來的人也還喘著氣，他們彼此望著對方，晚進來的人朝他緩緩走去，並在Percival還想開口之時，對方將他一把扯了過來，將頭埋進他的頸間。

　　

　　「Egbert……」男人的聲音細微，帶著些許顫抖，「太好了，你沒事。」

　　

　　失笑，他伸手輕輕地揉亂男人的髮絲，嘴角勾起寵溺的笑容。

　　

　　『Percival、Lancelot！』

　　

　　不知從哪傳來的聲音，兩人有默契地同時抬頭並尋找著聲音來源。

　　

　　『你們失敗了。』

　　

　　眨眨眼，Percival微張了嘴，而他的優秀大腦快速運作、分析整件事的來龍去脈，並突然意識到自己被耍了，還是徹底的被耍了。

　　

　　『身為Kingsman騎士竟然發生這種失誤，看來你們要重新上訓練課程了。』

　　

　　魔法師的聲音在廢墟裡徘徊著，雖然言語中參雜責備意味，但他們都深知，不管再來幾次同樣的抉擇，他們還是會選擇通往對方的那條路。或許，他們永遠都不會成為Arthur心目中理想的Kingsman騎士，但，又如何呢？

　　死穴就是死穴，他們從小就成了彼此的唯一弱點，即便歲月荏苒，卻從未變改。

　　

　　「你覺得這次會只交報告了事嗎？」新進的同事拉了拉他的手，示意要離開此地。

　　「不知道。」聳肩，他跟上對方的腳步，「反正……」

　　

**反正你安全了就好。**

　　他們相視而笑，默契不言而喻。

　　

　　【竹馬竹馬二十題 全文完】

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於完結！一直覺得最後一題好難寫，又有點太過嚴肅……所以後來跟江離聊著，我就在想，不如就用這樣的方式去結束它吧！雖然說，我個人覺得兩位騎士應該不會做出這樣的決定，但，誰說得準呢？當你最愛的人的性命就在你手上，讓你決定對方的生死時，你再怎麼冷靜、沉著又理智，也不一定會做出所謂的『最佳的選擇』。是的，這個想法就是黑暗騎士電影裡面的梗啊～XD 那一幕大家都印象深刻吧～  
> 英雄也有弱點，所以他們不完美，而我們，其實不需要一個完美的英雄，不是嗎？: )


End file.
